Losers
by Zeidgeist
Summary: Kita tak bisa menilai seseorang dari luarnya. Kau bisa mengatakan seseorang itu lemah karena tidak memiliki kekuatan dari fisiknya. Tapi apa kau melihat lebih dalam ? Sebuah kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan dunia. Namun, aku tak tertarik akan hal itu. Dunia ini kiamat aku tak peduli. Namun, jika kau mengusik diriku, maka aku akan bertindak.
1. Chapter 1

**Zeidgeist in** **…**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning:** Magic!World, AU, Out of Character, Alur Berantakan, Gaje

 **.**

 **LOSERS**

 **Summary :**

Kita tak bisa menilai seseorang dari luarnya. Kau bisa mengatakan seseorang itu lemah karena tidak memiliki kekuatan dari fisiknya. Tapi apa kau melihat lebih dalam ? Sebuah kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan dunia. Namun, aku tak tertarik akan hal itu. Dunia ini kiamat aku tak peduli. Namun, jika kau mengusik diriku, maka aku akan bertindak.

.

.

* * *

 **[1]**

.

Berabad-abad yang lalu, peperangan besar terjadi antara _Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh,_ dan Manusia. Tidak hanya ras mereka yang berperang, tetapi juga _Youkai_ dan _Naga_. Peperangan besar yang menjadi sejarah kelam bagi semua ras makhluk hidup. Kematian hampir seluruh anggota dari ras-ras yang berperang menjadi kerugian besar bagi mereka semua. Dan perang itu kita kenal dengan nama...

 **GREAT WAR**

Perang tersebut juga menjadi pembuktian bahwa ras Manusia adalah ras yang kuat di antara semua ras di dunia. Dengan kekuatan sihir, fisik, dan kecerdasan, Manusia menjadi pemenang dalam **Great War** itu. Mereka membangun kerajaan-kerajaan besar dan beberapa dari kerajaan itu masih berdiri sampai sekarang. Kerajaan-kerajaan itu adalah Kerajaan **Styx** , Kerajaan **Dragonheart** , Kerajaan **Mekkai** , dan Kerajaan **Brightoak**.

.

.

 **[2]**

.

 **Styx Academy** merupakan salah satu akademi terbaik di seluruh dunia. Hal itu bukan isapan jempol belaka. Banyak petarung-petarung hebat yang berasal dari sini. Akademi ini terdiri dari 6 divisi yaitu _Fighter_ , _Assassins_ , _Mage_ , _Marksman_ / _Archer_ , _Tanker_ , dan _Support_.

Fighter adalah petarung tipe jarak dekat dengan atau tanpa senjata. Assassins juga petarung tipe jarak dekat hanya saja lebih mengandalkan serangan kejutan. Mage dengan kekuatan sihirnya. Mage terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok berdasarkan elemennya misalnya, Fire Mage, Water Mage, Wind Mage, Lightning Mage, Earth Mage, dan sebagainya. Marksman/Archer adalah penyerang dengan senjata jarak jauhnya. Tanker yang bertugas melindungi dan berada di garis depan. Dan Support yang biasanya menguasai Healing Magic.

.

.

 **[3]**

.

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Tujuannya hanya satu. Menemui seseorang yang sudah menjadi langganan dalam pekerjaannya.

 **SFX : CKLEK**

"Seperti biasa kau diam di sini, Namikaze Naruto."suara datar muncul dari mulut wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Hmm? Rupanya itu kau, Sona. Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain 'menangkapku'?"ucap pria yang diketahui bernama Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Inilah pekerjaanku bodoh! Kau selalu saja membolos pelajaran di Divisi Mage. Dan kau akan diam di sini seperti lalat hinggap di makanan busuk! Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa yang kau lakukan akan memperburuk reputasimu walaupun kau memiliki potensi? Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan kekuatanmu yang mengerikan itu?"ceramah Sona dengan panjang lebar.

Terkadang Sona tak habis pikir dengan pria di depannya. Mengapa dia selalu memperburuk reputasinya di akademi. Sona tahu bahwa pria di depannya a.k.a Naruto merupakan seseorang yang kuat, sangat kuat mungkin. Jumlah mana di atas 1.000 harusnya membuat ia terkenal karena kekuatannya.

Namun, Naruto malah terkenal karena buruk dalam bertarung. Bahkan, ia sendiri dijuluki **Losers** oleh teman se-divisinya bahkan dari divisi lain. Ketika ia bertanya apa alasan menyembunyikan kekuatannya itu, ia pasti menjawab hal yang sama yaitu,

"Aku tak tertarik dengan hal itu."

Sona hanya menghela nafas mendengar penuturan pria bersurai pirang di depannya. Pria yang memiliki magic paling langka di dunia ini dan sekaligus dianggap lemah. **Magic Maker**. Magic yang dianggap paling lemah. Magic ini mampu meniru segala benda yang pernah ia sentuh. Semua orang pasti menganggap magic ini adalah magic yang tak berguna dalam pertarungan. Namun pada Naruto, lain persoalannya. Ia mungkin bisa mengalahkan beberapa dari siswa-siswa terkuat di Styx Academy. Namun, apa? Menunjukannya dalam sparring di Divisi Mage saja ia tidak pernah. Hanya Sona yang pernah melihat betapa mengerikannya kekuatan dari Magic Maker itu.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tertarik huh?"tanya Sona dengan muka masam.

"Tidak ada."jawab Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Hah, terserah kau saja. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas."untuk kesekian kalinya Sona menghela nafas dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

.

.

 **[4]**

.

Styx Academy selalu mencetak petarung-petarung hebat dari berbagai divisi. Akademi ini biasanya mengadakan **Battle Royal** tiap tahunnya. Dimana semua siswa dari setiap divisi dapat menantang siswa lainnya dari divisi berbeda maupun sama. Dan bila tantangan itu diterima oleh lawan, maka mereka harus meminta izin ke guru dan akan dipindahkan ke gelanggang pertarungan. Siswa yang menang akan mendapat 1 poin sedangkan yang kalah berkurang 1 poin.

Dari jumlah poin itu, akan dicari 10 besar siswa pengoleksi poin terbanyak. Mereka akan dinobatkan sebagai 10 Petarung Terkuat di Styx Academy. Event yang menarik bagi para siswa kecuali 10 Petarung Terkuat. Tentu saja membosankan, karena setiap tahunnya selalu siswa yang sama yang menjadi 10 Petarung Terkuat dan itu menjadi membosankan bagi mereka. Sombong memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Mereka cenderung tidak mau bertarung sesama 10 Petarung Terkuat untuk mengamankan posisi mereka.

.

 **~Losers~**

Terlihat tokoh utama kita, a.k.a Naruto, tengah memandang langit yang dihiasi awan dan burung-burung yang berterbangan. Ia terlihat kebosanan sekarang. Atap sekolah merupakan tempat yang menenangkan baginya. Tempat ini selalu sepi oleh siswa dan sejuk sekali berada di sini. Sudah sehari semenjak Sona 'mengunjunginya'. Mungkin Sona adalah satu-satunya teman yang sering dia ajak bicara. Mungkin karena dia yang pernah melihat kekuatanku sehingga menjadi takut. Entahlah, Naruto tak terlalu peduli juga. Ia menutup matanya dan merasakan semilir angin yang,-

" **KEPADA SISWA YANG BERNAMA NAMIKAZE NARUTO, HARAP DATANG KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH SEKARANG!"**

membuatnya tenang. Terpaksa Naruto bangun dari setengah tidurnya yang cukup nyenyak tadi.

'Apa yang diinginkan pak tua itu?!'batinnya berteriak.

.

.

 **[5]**

.

"Jadi pak tua, apa yang kau inginkan?"tanpa basa-basi, tokoh utama kita menyerang Kepala Sekolah dengan pertanyaan.

"Wohoo, santai bocah! Kita bisa bicara sambil duduk kan? Silahkan duduk dulu."jawab Kepala Sekolah dengan tenang.

"Begini bocah, kau tahu kan **Nobleshire**?"lanjut Kepala Sekolah.

"Hn"

"Di sana terjadi pembantaian massal dalam semalam. Pihak Nobleshire meminta Kerajaan untuk menyelidiki hal itu. Dan Kerajaan meminta kita untuk melakukan hal itu. Intinya, bisakah kau menyelidiki apa yang terjadi di sana?"

"Tidak!"

"Alasannya?"

"Membosankan"

"Hah, kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh bocah. Bisakah kau melakukan ini? Kau akan mendapat uang."alis Kepala Sekolah terasa berkedut. Siapa yang tidak kesal dengan jawaban itu? Bahkan author yang menulis juga kesal (?)

"Aku tak tertarik dengan uang. Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak meminta **Number 1, 2, 3,** atau yang lainnya. Kenapa harus aku?"jawab Naruto santai.

"Jika mereka yang melakukannya, misi itu pasti selesai tapi tak akan menarik."

"Alasan yang buruk pak tua."

"Ah, lagipula kau banyak memiliki kesalahan bocah! Perlu kusebutkan? Pertama, kau tidak mengikuti guild!"

"Guild itu membosankan."jawab Naruto datar.

"Kedua, kau selalu membolos pelajaran sebanyak 12x berdasarkan laporan Sona."

"Ketiga, kau tidak sopan padaku."jawab Kepala Sekolah sambil tertawa.

"Lagipula kau tidak ingin identitasmu terbongkar kan?"lanjut Kepala Sekolah sambil menyeringai.

"Kau mengancamku, Azazel?"nada dingin Naruto keluar.

"Ah~ itu bukan ancaman. Hanya negoisasi. Dan kau tidak sopan lagi kepadaku."seakan tak terpengaruh, Azazel menjawab santai.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia merasa kalah dalam perdebatan membuang-buang waktu ini.

"Katakan dimana lokasi detailnya!"tanya Naruto.

.

.

 **[6]**

.

Di ruang Kepala Sekolah Styx Academy alias Azazel terlihat 3 orang berbeda gender. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Si laki-laki pirang menampilkan raut datar khasnya. Si wanita bersurai merah menampilkan raut yang sulit ditebak antara marah dan kesal. Sedangkan si laki-laki tua menampilkan raut menyeringai.

"Kenapa aku harus jadi partnernya, Azazel-Kouchou?!"tanya si wanita.

"Karena ini perintahku Kyuubi Senju,"jawab Azazel nyeleneh.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin misiku cepat selesai. Azazel, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan dia, aku tak bertanggung jawab. Dan kau Senju, jangan merepotkanku,"ancam Naruto kepada dua orang di depan dan sampingnya.

"Hei! Sejak kapan kau memerintahku?!"

Naruto hanya melengos pergi. Dia sudah siap dengan misinya kali ini. Dan harus ada pengacau berupa wanita gumpalan lemak ini. Walaupun raut datar yang hanya ditampilkannya, dalam hati ia benar-benar kesal. Mungkin jika dia bukan Kepala Sekolah, sudah dicincang dari kemarin itu badan.

"Tunggu aku, hoi!"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, wanita bernama Senju Kyuubi itu berlari mengejarnya. Senju Kyuubi adalah anak kandung dari Senju Tsunade. Senju Tsunade, seorang petarung wanita yang terkenal karena kemampuan Magic Healingnya dan Human Strengthnya. Ia dapat berperan sebagai Support atau Fighter. Bersama dengan Jiraiya dan Orochimaru, mereka dikenal sebagai **Trio Legendaris**. Dan sekarang tepat di samping Naruto, anak dari salah satu Trio Legendaris itu berjalan sambil melihat kiri kanan.

"Jadi, Losers-san berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai? Kurasa kita harus istirahat. Matahari juga sudah tepat di atas kepala kita, jadi,-"

"Diam cerewet!"teriak Naruto.

"Lancang sekali kau! Kau hanyalah **Losers** , Azazel-Kouchou pasti memilihku sebagai partner untuk menjagamu. Karena kau payah dalam bertarung dan juga-"

Naruto hanya diam ketika manusia di sampingnya mengoceh terus. Namun, instingnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada bahaya yang datang. Ia mengawasi sekeliling. Hutan yang cukup lebat ini, pasti ada saja banditnya.

"Berhentilah mengoceh cerewet. Akan ada bahaya setelah ini."

Tepat. Insting Naruto sangat tepat. Di depan mereka terdapat 10 bandit bersenjata lengkap.

"Wah, ada dua bocah tersesat rupanya. Kurasa gadis itu bisa kita jadikan pemuas. Hahaha..."

"Brengsek! Akan kubunuh kalian semua."Kyuubi berteriak marah.

Kyuubi langsung melompat mendekati para bandit itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan diarahkan tepat ke kumpulan bandit itu.

 **[Human Strength : SHANAROO!]**

Tidak ingin mati sia-sia, para bandit itu menghindari pukulan maha dahsyat yang membentuk kawah yang cukup besar untuk menampung beberapa gajah sepertinya.

"Wah, gadis kau kuat juga! Tapi kami dapat mengalahkanmu dengan mudah,"ucap si boss bandit.

"Kurasa aku harus membantu,"tawar Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku tak butuh bantuan seorang **Losers**!"jawab Kyuubi sengit.

 **[Human Strength : Armor]**

Terlihat lapisan tipis berwarna kemerahan yang melapisi seluruh tubuh Kyuubi

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja,"jawab Naruto santai.

Para bandit itu mulai menyerang Kyuubi dari berbagai arah. Sementara Kyuubi menangkis dan membalas serangan yang mereka arahkan. Karena **[Human Strength : Armor]** serangan yang dilancarkan tidak terlalu berpengaruh terhadap Kyuubi. Dua orang bandit merapal mantra yang berbeda untuk menyerang Kyuubi.

 **[Fire Magic : Fire Ball]**

 **[Wind Magic : Tornado Strike]**

Terbentuk tornado api yang menerjang Kyuubi. Serangan itu memang kategori yang rendah. Namun, penggabungan kedua serangan itu menyebabkan kerusakan yang cukup besar. Ditambah lagi tornado itu sangatlah besar. Kyuubi yang menatap itu tidak tinggal diam saja.

'Tornado itu sangat besar. Untuk menghindarinya kurasa cukup sulit,'batin Kyuubi.

 **[Human Strength : Double Armor]**

Kyuubi akan berusaha menahan serangan itu dengan Double Armor yang ia ciptakan. Bisa saja ia buat menjadi **Triple Armor**. Tapi itu akan menguras banyak tenaga dan juga mana.

"Arrrghhhh!"

Kyuubi terlihat kesakitan ketika tornado itu melibas badannya. Sayatan api merobek lapisan armornya dan mengoyak kulitnya. Ia terjatuh memegang tubuhnya yang luka-luka.

'Apa aku akan mati?'batinnya meringis sebelum matanya menutup.

"Hahaha...lihat dia. Dengan serangan itu dia pingsan. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau menjadi pemuas nafsu kami,"ucap si boss bandit itu.

 **[Magic Maker : Swords Land]**

Tempat si boss bandit itu berpijak tiba-tiba memunculkan pedang-pedang yang menusuk si boss bandit dan menyebabkan ia tewas di tempat. Anak buah yang melihat boss mereka mati menatap sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Dia membunuh boss kita. Serang dia!"

 **[Magic Maker : Excalibur Mimic]**

 **[Magic Maker : Revolver]**

Naruto memunculkan tiruan Excalibur Mimic di tangan kiri dan sebuah revolver Ruger Super RedHawk 454 Casull di tangan kanan. Ia maju menyerang sisa 9 anak buah si boss bandit yang telah ia bunuh dengan simpel tadi.

 **SFX : DOR DOR DOR**

Naruto menembak tepat di kaki beberapa bandit dan menyebabkan mereka lumpuh. Segera Naruto menebas kepala mereka sehingga darah bercipratan di mana-mana. Ia mengayunkan Excalibur Mimicnya menghasilkan gelombang tajam yang membelah satu bandit menjadi dua secara horizontal. Seorang bandit dengan kapaknya meloncat ke arah Naruto. Naruto mundur kemudian melompat tinggi ke arah mereka dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan menembak para bandit dibawahnya dengan revolvernya.

 **SFX : DOR DOR DOR**

Tersisa 4 bandit lagi yang harus dia habisi. Dengan gerakan yang tak dapat dilihat mata, Naruto muncul di belakang salah satu bandit dan menebasnya tanpa belas kasihan. Revolvernya dia arahkan ke 3 bandit yang tersisa.

 **SFX : DOR DOR DOR**

Peluru timah panas menembus ketiga jantung milik 3 bandit yang tersisa. Selesai sudah. Para bandit itu tewas mengenaskan. Naruto menghilangkan kedua senjatanya dan itu berubah menjadi partikel kecil yang menghilang. Ia berjalan ke arah Kyuubi yang pingsan itu.

'Cerewet, sombong, dan lemah. Merepotkan saja,'batin Naruto lalu menggendong Kyuubi ke tempat yang lebih 'bersih'

'Kurasa misi ini semakin sulit,'lanjut Naruto membatin.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Yoo, aku author baru di Dunia Fanfiction (Sebenernya udah lama jadi Silent Reader). Ini karya pertamaku. Aku pilih Magic!World karena aku suka liatnya, trending juga sih. Mungkin ada beberapa jurus yang aku ambil seperti kekuatan Magic Maker itu. Oke tentang divisi-divisinya itu aku ambil dari game lho. Tau sendiri lah :v Apalagi ya? Karena aku author baru, pasti ada kata-kata yang basi. Word pun masih sebatas 2.000-an. Jadi, mohon review, saran, flame, kritikan dari semua yang membaca fic ini yaa~**

 **Kalau banyak yang minta lanjut. Yaudah lanjut!**

 **Zeidgeist out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zeidgeist in** **…**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning:** Magic!World, AU, Out of Character, Alur Berantakan, Gaje

 **.**

 **LOSERS**

 **Summary :**

Kita tak bisa menilai seseorang dari luarnya. Kau bisa mengatakan seseorang itu lemah karena tidak memiliki kekuatan dari fisiknya. Tapi apa kau melihat lebih dalam ? Sebuah kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan dunia. Namun, aku tak tertarik akan hal itu. Dunia ini kiamat aku tak peduli. Namun, jika kau mengusik diriku, maka aku akan bertindak.

.

.

* * *

 **[1]**

.

Terlihat wanita bersurai merah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan matanya terfokus pada objek berupa manusia dengan surai kuning jabrik yang sedang menulis sesuatu. Kemudian suara dengan nada datar terdengar di hutan yang lebat.

"Kau sudah bangun?"tanya Naruto.

"Kemana para bandit itu?"tanya balik Kyuubi.

"Mereka mati,"jawab Naruto singkat.

"Siapa yang membunuh mereka?"tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Entahlah," Naruto bangun dari duduk manisnya.

"Kita harus cepat sampai di Nobleshire. Hari sudah semakin gelap,"lanjut Naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih tengkurap.

.

 **~Losers~**

Kyuubi agak bingung dengan pria beriris biru lautan di depannya. Masih terbesit pertanyaan 'siapa yang membunuh para bandit tadi'. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang datang membunuh mereka lalu pergi. Aneh bukan? Pastilah Naruto yang membunuh mereka semua. Namun, manusia di depannya tak mengakui hal itu. Artinya, Naruto lebih kuat dari Kyuubi itu sendiri. Kyuubi tersenyum miris mengingat betapa lemahnya dia. Memang ia mewarisi kemampuan **[Human Strength]** dan **[Magic Healing]** dari ibunya. Ia juga mengikuti divisi yang sama seperti ibunya dulu yaitu Support.

Namun, berbeda dengan Support lainnya yang biasanya berada di belakang. Ibunya, Senju Tsunade memiliki kemampuan yang mungkin setara dengan seorang Fighter kelas atas. Sedangkan ia, melawan sekelompok bandit saja ia sudah kalah. Bahkan, ia dikalahkan oleh seorang yang dijuluki **Losers** yaitu pria di depannya.

'Seberapa kuat sebenarnya kau, Naruto?'batin Kyuubi.

.

.

 **[2]**

.

"Jadi Tazuna-san, bagaimana kronologis pembantaian massal tersebut?"tanya Naruto kepada pria berkacamata di depannya.

"Begini bocah, Desa Nobleshire bukanlah desa yang kaya. Walaupun begitu, desa ini merupakan desa yang makmur. Warga yang hidup di sini sangat cinta kedamaian dan mungkin tidak memiliki musuh dengan warga desa lain. Namun, suatu malam. Beberapa keluarga tewas mengenaskan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan anehnya, kepala tiap korban itu menghilang dan hanya menyisakan badan saja. Kejadian itu terjadi tepat seminggu yang lalu dan kami langsung melapor ke Kerajaan,"jelas Tazuna panjang lebar.

"Boleh saya lihat rumah para korban itu?"tanya Naruto.

Tazuna mengangguk dan mengajak mereka menuju beberapa rumah. **Rumah Pertama** , bercak darah masih membekas pada dinding dan bercipratan ke mana-mana. **Rumah Kedua** , tidak terlalu membekas darahnya namun, terdapat dinding yang agak retak. **Rumah Ketiga** , noda darah hanya berbekas pada satu tempat. **Rumah Keempat** , bekas darah sudah menghilang dan juga tak terlalu berciprat.

"Arigatou Tazuna-san. Teori awalku, pembantaian ini dilakukan oleh beberapa orang yang mungkin diperintah oleh seseorang. Hal itu karena keadaan rumah tersebut. Cara pembunuhan yang berbeda. Dan kesimpulan utamaku begitu. Tujuannya? Saya masih belum bisa memastikannya. Mungkin saja para pembunuh atau si boss itu sendiri memiliki pancaran energi sehingga kami dapat melacaknya, apabila mereka ada di sini."jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Masuk akal,"komentar Kyuubi.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan melacak mereka?"tanya Tazuna.

"Besok dan kami membutuhkan tempat untuk tidur sekarang,"

.

.

 **[3]**

.

Terlihat tokoh utama kita sedang bermeditasi. Ia sedang berusaha melacak pancaran energi dari si pembunuh itu.

"Kau mendapatkannya?"tanya Tazuna.

"Aku melacak pancaran energi asing dari arah tenggara. Jaraknya kira-kira 2 km,"jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kita kejar mereka,"ucap Kyuubi.

Naruto mengangguk. Mereka segera menuju ke arah pancaran energi tersebut. Dalam perjalanan, mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kyuubi terlalu menjungjung harga dirinya untuk berbicara dengan seorang **Losers** walaupun dia tahu, bahwa Naruto lebih kuat darinya. Sedangkan Naruto. Dia tak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Tunggu dulu cerewet,"ucap Naruto seketika berhenti.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku cerewet?"alis Kyuubi berkedut mendengar panggilan 'kasih sayang' dari Naruto.

"Bawa ini,"Naruto menyerahkan sebuah rifle pada Kyuubi. _Hickler & Koch G36_. Rifle buatan Jerman dengan kaliber 5.56x45mm NATO.

"Untuk?"tanya Kyuubi ketika menerima rifle yang cukup berat itu.

"Jaga-jaga,"ucap Naruto.

"Huh? Cara menggunakannya?"

"Arahkan ke musuh, tekan pelatuknya. Hati-hati recoilnya!"

"Apalagi itu?!"tanya Kyuubi frustasi.

Pria yang ditanya sudah berjalan kembali meninggalkan Kyuubi yang meronta-ronta memanggilnya. Kyuubi benar-benar ingin membunuh pria pirang di depannya jika saja ia bisa. Sifatnya memang terkesan tidak peduli, namun itulah yang membuat Kyuubi kesal.

.

.

 **[4]**

.

"Dari sini asal energinya?"tanya Kyuubi.

"Ya, dari goa itu tepatnya,"jawab Naruto.

"Kita masuk?"tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Hn,"

 **~Losers~**

"Ternyata hanya dua bocah kecil,"telinga Kyuubi dan Naruto menangkap sebuah suara dari kegelapan.

"Siapa kau?!"teriak Kyuubi.

 **[Fire Magic : Phoenix]**

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi, malah sebuah phoenix api melesat menuju mereka. Sontak mereka melompat untuk menghindari phoenix api yang dapat membakar mereka hidup-hidup.

"Siapkan dirimu cerewet,"ucap Naruto.

"Pertarungan ini tak bisa dihindari,"lanjut Naruto.

 **[Magic Maker : Yoru]**

 **[Human Strength : Armor]  
**

Muncul pedang hitam besar berbentuk salib dengan manik-manik pada bilahnya. Sedangkan pada Kyuubi, muncul pendar tipis yang melapisi tubuh Kyuubi. Dari kegelapan goa itu muncul 4 orang bertopeng dengan corak hewan yang berbeda.

"Kurasa kalian bisa memberi kami pertunjukan menarik,"ucap orang bertopeng anjing.

Empat orang itu segera melesat menuju Naruto dan Kyuubi dengan tanto masing-masing di tangan mereka. Kyuubi melompat mundur dan mengarahkan riflenya untuk menembak empat orang bertopeng itu sedangkan Naruto hanya diam.

 **SFX : TING TING TRANG**

Pertarungan tak terelakan di antara mereka. Pedang besar Naruto berkali-kali menebas dan menahan serangan mereka. Ia melompat ke belakang kemudian menggenggam erat Yorunya dan menebas udara secara horizontal.

 **[Kokuto Issen]**

Muncul gelombang hitam yang sangat tipis sehingga tak dapat dilihat dengan kasat mata bergerak lurus menuju keempat pria bertopeng itu. Pria bertopeng ular yang melihat gelombang tipis itu segera merapal mantra.

 **[Earth Magic : Earth Wall]**

Muncul dinding tanah yang melindungi empat pria bertopeng dari gelombang yang diciptakan Naruto. Namun, dinding tanah itu terbelah secara horizontal dan mementalkan pria bertopeng ular tadi.

"Uh,"lenguh pria bertopeng ular.

"Lumayan bocah,"ucap pria bertopeng gagak.

Kyuubi menatap kagum serangan dari Naruto tadi. Ia tidak menyangka ada serangan yang dapat membelah dinding tanah dari kejauhan. Kali ini, ia tidak berani mengulangi kesalahan sebelumnya dan hanya menunggu perintah Naruto saja.

'Seberapa kuat kau, Naruto?'batin Kyuubi.

Naruto memegang erat Yorunya lalu menatap keempat pria bertopeng itu.

 **[Teleport]**

Naruto berpindah tempat ke atas empat pria bertopeng dan menusukan Yorunya ke bawah dengan cepat. Sontak keempat pria bertopeng itu melompat menghindari serangan tiba-tiba yang menghancurkan tanah di sekitar mereka.

'Kena kalian,'Naruto menyeringai.

 **[Magic Maker : Thousand Star]**

Muncul beberapa lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning keemasan tepat di belakang keempat pria bertopeng itu. Di dalam lingkaran sihir itu sudah berisi berbagai macam senjata tajam dari pisau, tanto, sampai kapak sekalipun.

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada ibu kalian,"ucap Naruto.

 **SFX : TIK**

Dengan terdengarnya suara jentikan jari itu, muncul suara pembunuhan yang mengerikan dari goa itu diikuti cipratan darah ke mana-mana. Naruto hanya menyeringai psikopat melihat jebakan darinya berhasil membunuh keempat pria bertopeng itu. Sementara, Kyuubi menutup matanya melihat darah di mana-mana dan itu membuatnya mual.

"Hoi cerewet, kita harus membunuh boss mereka,"teriak Naruto.

Si cerewet a.k.a Kyuubi mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto menuju tempat terdalam dari goa itu.

.

 **~Losers~**

"Kalian cukup kuat juga, berhasil membunuh empat anak buahku,"ucap seorang pria berambut gelap.

"Tapi sayang. Ritual sudah selesai dan kalian akan... MATI!"lanjut pria itu.

Seketika pria itu berubah menjadi centaur dan menghancurkan goa itu. Makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah kuda dimana menggabungkan badan manusia serta kaki kuda dengan tinggi sekitar 5 meter dan tongkat yang berada di tangan kananya. Naruto yang menatap makhluk tak jelas itu hanya diam berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuubi yang menatap takut makhluk di depannya. Seharusnya makhluk ini tidak ada dan hanya mitos belaka. Tapi ia menghilangkan rasa takutnya dan menembak centaur itu dengan rifle yang diberikan Naruto tadi kepadanya.

 **SFX : DOR DOR DOR**

"Kheh, kau kira senjata semut seperti itu mampu melukai ku? Jangan bermain-main denganku bocah!"Centaur itu menghentakan kakinya lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Kyuubi dan Naruto.

 **[Teleport]**

Naruto dan Kyuubi berpindah menghindari pukulan tongkat dari Centaur itu yang menghancurkan tanah di sekitarnya.

"Cerewet, aku ingin kau melawannya dengan **[Human Strength]** milikmu,"ucap Naruto.

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku dapat membunuh makhluk itu!"teriak Kyuubi pada Naruto.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk membunuhnya, tapi melawannya. Bedakan itu, aku akan membantumu dari belakang,"

"Cih! Baiklah,"

 **[Human Strength : Double Armor]**

 **[Human Strength : Triple Armor]**

 **[Human Strength : Twice Critical]**

"Bawa aku mendekati makhluk itu,"ucap Kyuubi.

 **[Teleport]**

"HYAHHH!"teriak Kyuubi di depan Centaur itu kemudian menghantamkan pukulannya tepat ke wajah Centaur itu dan membuatnya terseret sedikit.

"Lumayan bocah,"ucap Centaur lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menyilangkan kedua tangannya menahan ayunan tongkat itu namun ia terpental akibat dahsyatnya serangan itu. Centaur bukanlah termasuk makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan magis. Namun, kekuatan fisiknya berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari manusia biasa. Serangan fisiknya konon dapat menghancurkan sebuah bukit. Untungnya Kyuubi dilapisi armor yang membuat serangan itu diredam sehingga sakit yang dirasakan tidak terlalu.

"GAHAHAHA... Kau akan mati di sini bocah!"teriak Centaur itu lalu berlari menuju Kyuubi untuk membunuhnya dengan tongkatnya.

Kyuubi segera bangkit dan menghindar dari terjangan Centaur itu. Tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri karena serangan tadi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap makhluk setengah-setengah itu.

 **[Human Strength : Gigantic Punch]**

Kyuubi memukul udara dan menghasilkan gelombang dengan tekanan besar yang mengarah langsung menuju Centaur itu. Centaur itu hanya diam karena serangan itu.

"Kau seperti meniupkan angin padaku bocah,"ucap Centaur itu.

Kyuubi menggeram marah akibat perkataan Centaur itu. Oke ia terprovokasi. Kyuubi segera melesat menuju Centaur itu dan menyerangnya dengan pukulan secara membabi buta. Centaur itu menahan pukulan bertubi-tubi itu dengan tongkat dan tangannya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan raut kesakitan.

"Kau sebut itu pukulan,"ucap Centaur di saat ia tengah dihujam pukulan bertubi-tubi.

Centaur itu memukul balik Kyuubi sehingga terpental cukup jauh bahkan menghancurkan beberapa pohon di belakangnya.

"Itu baru namanya pukulan. Kheh, kukira kau akan membuatku tertarik. Kalau begitu, mati saja kau bocah!"

Centaur itu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Kyuubi. Sementara Kyuubi hanya menatap pasrah Centaur yang akan membunuhnya itu.

 **[Teleport]**

 **[Kokuto Saku]**

Tepat beberapa meter sebelum Kyuubi diseruduk, Naruto muncul tiba-tiba dan menebas Yorunya ke atas, menghasilkan gelombang udara yang menghentikan pergerakan dan mementalkan Centaur.

"Kurasa sudah cukup kau melawannya, cerewet,"ucap Naruto.

"Brengsek kau bocah!"maki Centaur.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Centaur-san,"Naruto menebas udara dengan Yorunya.

 **[Kokuto Issen]**

Kaki dari Centaur itu terpotong dengan mudah seperti memotong kertas dengan gunting. Teriakan kesakitan dari si Centaur itu menggema di seluruh hutan.

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya bocah!"

"Aku jadi takut, Centaur-san,"

Naruto menutup matanya dan menggengam erat Yoru. Ia memusatkan seluruh mananya pada Yoru. Tak lama, ia membuka matanya dan menebas Yorunya secara vertical.

 **[Chi wo Hau Zangeki]**

Muncul gelombang berwarna kebiruan dengan jangkauan yang luas, melesat cepat menuju Centaur itu. Naas, Centaur itu tidak memiliki kaki untuk menghindar sehingga ia terkena serangan itu dengan telak.

"BRENGSEK KAU BOCAH!"teriak murka Centaur tepat sebelum terkena serangan itu.

 **SFX : KABOOMMM**

Ledakan dahsyat muncul ketika gelombang biru itu mengenai tubuh Centaur dan menghancurkan tanah di sekitarnya.

"Apa serangan itu berhasil membunuhnya?"tanya Kyuubi.

"Mungkin tidak. Fisik dari Centaur sangatlah kuat, tapi seranganku mungkin membuatnya lemah,"jawab Naruto yang berjalan menuju tempat dimana Centaur itu terkena serangan mematikan dari Naruto itu sendiri.

"Ara~ Centaur-san, apa ada kata terakhir?"tanya Naruto di depan Centaur yang terbaring lemas itu.

"Bunuh aku,"jawab si Centaur.

"Memang itu yang akan kulakukan,"Naruto mengayunkan Yoru pada kepala Centaur itu.

 **SFX : CRASH**

"Jika kau dapat membunuhnya dengan mudah seperti itu, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk melawannya?"tanya Kyuubi.

"Aku hanya mengumpulkan manaku,"jawab Naruto singkat.

"Penggunaan **[Teleport]** sangatlah menguras manaku. Kita kembali ke Nobleshire lalu ke akademi,"lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

"Menarik!"ucap siluet hitam tidak jauh dari arena pertarungan.

.

.

 **[5]**

.

Di **Styx Academy** dikenal sistem _Guild._ Satu guild dapat terdiri dari 5-10 siswa. Setiap siswa yang ada di akademi haruslah mengikuti guild. Tujuannya? Untuk mendekatkan diri kepada sesama siswa akademi. Dengan adanya guild juga membuat siswa yang masuk guild dapat berlatih dengan sesama anggota guild sehingga mereka menjadi lebih kuat. Biasanya, setiap 4 bulan sekali, diadakan **Guild War** dimana anggota guild akan bertarung dengan anggota guild lainnya dalam. Mereka harus bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan semua anggota guild lawan. Guild pemenang akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa Medal. Guild dengan Medal terbanyak akan diberi hadiah berupa uang pada akhir tahun dan dinobatkan sebagai Top Guild di Styx Academy.

Sementara, tokoh utama kita tidak mengikuti guild. Itu termasuk melanggar aturan yang dibuat sekolah. Naruto sendiri selalu dipanggil ke ruang gurukarena tidak mengikuti guild. Namun, apa daya. Kepala Sekolah Azazel saja tidak bisa menasehatinya. Pernah Naruto diajak bergabung dengan guild milik Sona, namun ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Alasannya,

"Aku tak tertarik,"ucap Naruto pada wanita di depannya.

"Kau akan terus dipanggil ke ruang guru jika kau tetap keras kepala begini,"ucap wanita di depan Naruto.

"Jika dipanggil aku akan datang, mendengar nasehat mereka, lalu pergi. Lagipula apa anggota guildmu setuju aku masuk guildmu kheh, Sona?"jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto santai.

"Jika aku yang memberi keputusan, pasti mereka setuju,"ucap wanita itu a.k.a Sona.

"Tidak mungkin mereka menerima **Losers** sepertiku,"

Sona menghela nafas panjang. Pria di depannya selalu merendah seperti itu. Selalu mengganggap dirinya lemah. Padahal ia sangat kuat, jauh di atas dirinya sendiri. Namun, ia tak mau menunjukannya. Dan itu berakibat ia tak memiliki teman. Mungkin, dialah satu-satunya teman Naruto.

"Hah, lupakan saja tentang itu. Tiga bulan lagi **Battle Royal** akan diadakan. Kau tak ingin menunjukan kemampuanmu?"tanya Sona.

"Entahlah Sona. Mungkin ya mungkin juga tidak,"jawab Naruto.

"Jika kau menunjukan kemampuanmu, mungkin kau menjadi target utama dari 10 Petarung Terkuat,"ucap Sona.

"Target utama ya?"gumam Naruto.

"Tapi persyaratannya harus mengikuti guild jika kau ingin ikut dalam **Battle Royal** ,"ucap Sona.

"Apa aku boleh membuat guildku sendiri?"

"Tentu tapi harus terdiri dari minimal 5 anggota,"

"Aku akan mencari anggota,"

"Perlu aku bantu?"

"Tidak,"

Naruto meninggalkan Sona di atap sekolah. Sona tersenyum karena temannya itu akan menunjukan kekuatannya nanti. Pasti seluruh sekolah akan terkejut karena kemampuannya ini. Magic Maker memang lemah. Namun, jika kau kreatif, itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang mematikan. Sona meningalkan atap sekolah untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Yo, ketemu lagi ama Zeidgeist. Pertama-tama, saya ngucapin terima kasih sama semua yang ngedukung fic ini lanjut huhu.. T_T aku jadi terharu. Oke mungkin masalah word, karena saya masih pemula dalam nulis beginian, jadi word belum bisa sampe 4k ato 5k. Update fast? Saya gak bisa mastiin lho. Paling maks mungkin 2 kali seminggu. Tapi tergantung mood juga sih.**

 **Untuk inspirasi Magic Maker, yap itu dari fic nya Al-kun666-senpai. Aku suka idenya itu. Tapi bukan cuma itu kok kekuatannya Naruto. Seiring berjalannya waktu bakal ada penambahan. Kyuubi lemah? Enggak lemah sekali sih. Dibawah Naruto, dia juga Support bukan Fighter.**

 **Untuk Chap 2 ini mungkin agak gaje scene fightnya. Huhu... T-T saya sudah berusaha. Tapi gini hasilnya. Oleh karena itu, saya butuh saran/kritik dari senpai-senpai sekalian yang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Mau bilang apa lagi ya? Udahlah segini aja ya~ Sekain eh, maksudnya Sekian.**

 **Zeidgeist out...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zeidgeist in** **…**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning:** Magic!World, AU, Out of Character, Alur Berantakan, Gaje

 **.**

 **LOSERS**

 **Summary :**

Kita tak bisa menilai seseorang dari luarnya. Kau bisa mengatakan seseorang itu lemah karena tidak memiliki kekuatan dari fisiknya. Tapi apa kau melihat lebih dalam ? Sebuah kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan dunia. Namun, aku tak tertarik akan hal itu. Dunia ini kiamat aku tak peduli. Namun, jika kau mengusik diriku, maka aku akan bertindak.

.

.

* * *

 **[1]**

.

Kami-sama tak hanya menganugrahkan ras Manusia dengan kekuatan sihirnya, tetapi juga yang disebut **Sacred Gear.** Sacred Gear atau yang bisa disebut Artifak Tuhan adalah sebuah benda dengan kekuatan yang besar. Di dunia ini tersebar mungkin ratusan jenis Sacred Gear yang memiliki kekuatan berbeda-beda. Namun, dari semua jenis Sacred Gear itu, mungkin yang terkenal adalah Sacred Gear yang termasuk kelas **Longinus**.

Bisa dibilang kekuatan dari kelas Longinus ini sangatlah kuat. Rumor mengatakan, Longinus dapat membunuh Kami-sama itu sendiri. Aneh memang. Kami-sama lah yang menciptakan senjata itu, namun beliau dapat mati karena senjata buatannya sendiri. Inilah yang namanya _harapkan pagar, pagar makan padi_. Kelas Longinus tidak lepas dari yang namanya **Balance Breaker**. Balance Breaker merupakan tingkat penguasaan tertinggi dalam Longinus.

Selain Sacred Gear, ras Manusia juga dianugrahi **Nature Power** , kemampuan alami yang sudah berada dalam tubuh Manusia itu sendiri semenjak lahir. Biasanya, kekuatan ini diwariskan dari orang tua kepada anaknya. Misalnya, **[Sharingan]** yang dimiliki oleh Keluarga Uchiha, **[Absorption Chain]** yang dimiliki oleh Keluarga Uzumaki, dan berbagai jenis Nature Power lainnya.

.

.

 **[2]**

.

Kali ini, tokoh utama kita sedang berjalan mengelilingi Styx Academy. Mungkin total sudah 3 kali ia mengelilingi akademi itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai membuat Naruto melakukan aktivitas di luar kebiasaannya.

'Dimana aku harus mencari anggota guild?'batin Naruto dalam hati. Ia benar-benar frustasi karena hal itu. Memang dia ingin menunjukan kekuatannya saat **Battle Royal** , 3 bulan nanti. Namun, ia tak menyangka persyaratannya akan seperti ini. Karena sibuk melamun, ia sampai menabrak seorang perempuan bersurai putih sampai perempuan itu terjatuh. Sontak, Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap orang yang ia tabrak.

"Kamu tak apa?"tanya Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu membangunkan si perempuan.

"Aku tak apa. Terima kasih uhm,"

"Namikaze Naruto,"sahut Naruto.

"Terima kasih Namikaze-san,"

"Kau murid baru di sini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya,"ujar Naruto.

"Benar Namikaze-san. Perkenalkan nama saya Rossweisse, saya masuk divisi Mage,"sahut Rossweisse sambil menundukan badan. Naruto hanya mengangguk tidak berniat membalas ucapan Rossweisse.

"Uhm, Namikaze-san?"

"Hn, apa?"

"Ano, Azazel-Kouchou mengatakan setiap siswa harus mengikuti guild. Apa kau sudah mengikuti guild?"tanya Rossweisse.

"Belum. Aku berencana membuat guildku sendiri, kau ingin menjadi anggotanya?"tawar Naruto pada Rossweisse.

"Tentu Namikaze-san,"ujar Rossweisse sambil tersenyum riang.

"Tapi guild ini belum resmi dibentuk. Butuh 3 orang lagi untuk meresmikannya, kau mungkin bisa membantu mencarikan anggota. Anggap itu sebagai tugas pertama,"sahut Naruto.

"Baiklah. Dan kurasa aku harus ke kelas Namikaze-san,"ujar Rossweisse sambil mengangguk.

"Hn,"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"tanya Rossweisse karena Naruto mengikutinya ke kelas.

"Karena kita berada di divisi yang sama,"

TING TONG

.

.

 **[3]**

.

Naruto menatap bosan guru yang menerangkan di depan kelasnya. Di sebelahnya, Rossweisse memperhatikan penjelasan guru dengan serius. Naruto menghela nafas. Inilah mengapa ia bosan di kelas. Pelajaran ini membosankan. Bahkan, seorang bayi bisa tertidur pulas karena penjelasan panjang lebar dari guru di depan kelas itu. Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana guildnya menemukan anggota 3 orang lagi.

'Ini membuatku pusing saja,'batin Naruto.

.

 **~Losers~**

 **.**

Setelah cukup lama mendapat siksaan bosan dari dalam kelas, akhirnya Naruto terbebas dari hal itu. Di dalam kelas itu seperti menghirup karbondioksida dan ketika bel istirahat berbunyi ibarat seperti keluar dari neraka. Sudah diputuskan pelajaran selanjutnya ia akan membolos. Lebih baik itu daripada duduk di kelas yang membosankan. Ia berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk menghirup udara segar sekaligus menenangkan pikirannya. Baru beberapa saat menenangkan diri, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Sontak Naruto menatap orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau membolos lagi?"tanya Sona.

"Kau lagi, kau lagi,"sahut Naruto.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan anggota guildmu?"tanya Sona lagi.

"Sejauh ini, aku baru mendapatkan satu. Aku benar-benar frustasi karena hal ini,"ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Lumayan juga untuk orang sepertimu. Kudengar dari Divisi Fighter, ada seseorang yang belum memiliki guild. Kalau tak salah, namanya Uchiha Sasuke,"ucap Sona.

'Uchiha Sasuke ya,'batin Naruto.

"Arigatou Sona,"sahut Naruto.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula aku sudah bersyukur karena kau mau bersosialisasi,"ucap Sona sambil tersenyum. Jarang sekali Sona tersenyum pada orang lain. Biasanya ia hanya menampilkan wajah datar nan stoic yang membuat kesal.

"Kau seperti orang tua menasehati anaknya,"ujar Naruto.

"Souka?"

"Terserahlah. Aku kembali ke ruang OSIS terlebih dahulu,"sahut Sona meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di atap sekolah. Bahkan Ketua OSIS itu sendiri membiarkan seorang siswa membolos. Ketua OSIS macam apa itu (?)

.

.

 **[4]**

.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke,"tanya Naruto sembari menatap pria berambut hitam emo model pantat ayam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa gerangan seseorang dari Divisi Mage menemuiku. Dan kau adalah **Losers** itu kan?"sahut Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin menawarkan dirimu masuk guildku. Kudengar kau belum mengikuti guild,"ujar Naruto juga dengan nada datarnya.

"Tch, jangan membuatku tertawa, **Losers**. Aku akan masuk guildmu jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku, bagaimana?"ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Ia merasa pasti akan menang melawan pria pirang ini.

"Baiklah, di Training Ground setelah pulang sekolah,"

"Hn baiklah,"

.

 **~Losers~**

.

Pulang sekolah, merupakan hal yang ditunggu para siswa setelah lelah belajar seharian di akademi. Namun, di Training Ground terlihat dua orang pria dengan surai berbeda, satu pirang jabrik dan satu hitam legam model pantat ayam.

"Kau siap kheh pantat ayam?"ujar Naruto.

"Hn,"sahut Sasuke sambil memunculkan lingkaran sihir dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Ternyata adalah pedang. Pedang legendaris, _Ame no Murakamo no Tsurugi_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama _Kusanagi no Tsurugi._ Pedang ini konon didapatkan dari ekor keempat _Yamata no Orochi_ ketika Dewa Susanoo memenggalnya.

 **[Magic Maker : Yukianesa]**

Lingkaran sihir muncul di sebelah tangan Naruto, memunculkan pedang dengan sarungnya yang berwarna biru. Pedang yang mampu mengendalikan es secara sempurna dan membekukan semua objek.

Naruto segera melesat menuju Sasuke yang hanya diam seperti menunggu serangan. Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang menebas menggunakan Yukianesanya kepada Sasuke yang hanya diam. Sasuke mengangkat Kusanagi dari sarungnya dan menahan tebasan horizontal dari Naruto yang menimbulkan suara dentingan.

 **SFX : TING**

Naruto melompat ke belakang kemudian menebas Yukianesanya ke udara secara horizontal dan menghasilkan bilah-bilah es yang tajam, mengarah ke Sasuke yang tentu dengan mudah dihindarinya. Sasuke menatap matanya sejenak lalu membukanya dan terjadi perubahan irisnya dari yang semula hitam menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar pelan. Kali ini, Sasuke melesat menuju Naruto lalu berdansa menggunakan pedangnya. Skill kenjutsu tingkat atas ditampilkan mereka berdua. Suara dentingan terus menerus berbunyi.

'Cih, aku terdesak. Kemampuan **Kenjutsu** miliknya sangat hebat,'batin Naruto. Ia melompat mundur karena sudah terdesak dengan serangan Sasuke.

"Ayolah, kau baru sebentar kau akan menyerah?"teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan sambil menyeringai. Ia tak menyangka **Losers** , Namikaze Naruto memiliki kemampuan yang cukup hebat dalam seni **Kenjutsu**.

"Tentu tidak pantat ayam,"sahut Naruto.

 **[Yukianesa Technic : Ice Land]**

Naruto menancapkan Yukianesa ke tanah dan mengubah tanah di sekitarnya dan Sasuke menjadi es. Naruto tidak berhenti sampai di sana.

 **[Yukianesa Technic : Ice Spike]**

Muncul tombak-tombak tajam dari tanah es yang tadi ia ciptakan. Tombak itu bergerak menuju Sasuke dan mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke yang terus menghindar dari tombak-tombak tajam tersebut. Sasuke melompat tinggi dan merapal mantra.

 **[Fire Magic : Flamethrower]**

Muncul lingkaran sihir yang menghasilkan semburan api dengan skala besar yang melelehkan tanah yang dilapisi es ciptaan Naruto tadi. Berbeda dengan es biasa, es yang diciptakan Yukianesa agak sulit dilelehkan sehingga membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencairkannya.

"Kurasa aku akan menyelesaikannya,"teriak Sasuke kemudian merapal mantra.

 **[Lightning Magic : Kirin]**

'Mengagumkan! siswa Divisi Fighter menguasai dua Magic Element, benar-benar seorang Prodigy Uchiha,'batin Naruto. Ia menatap lingkaran sihir besar yang berada di atas langit.

"Kurasa kau adalah orang pertama yang merasakan teknik baruku,"teriak Sasuke.

'Ini bahaya,'batin Naruto.

 **[Yukianesa Technic : Triple Ice Shield]**

"TERIMA INI!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Sasuke, petir bertegangan tinggi muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu. Petir itu menyambar Naruto yang dilindungi shield esnya dan menghasilkan ledakan dahsyat dan membakar objek di sekitar Naruto.. Serangan itu termasuk serangan tingkat tinggi yang mungkin dapat menghancurkan akademi ini. Benar-benar mengerikan. Dan... kita lihat, Naruto selamat dari serangan mematikan itu. Ia tak terluka sama sekali dari serangan itu.

"Hosh...hosh... Bagaimana bisa kau selamat dari serangan itu,"tanya Sasuke ngos-ngosan. Ia kehabisan mana karena satu serangan dahsyat tadi.

"Kau meremehkan es Yukianesa walaupun ini hanya tiruan, kekuatannya hampir setara dengan aslinya,"ujar Naruto.

 **[Magic Maker : Gate of Babylon]**

Muncul ratusan lebih lingkaran sihir berwarna keemasan di belakang Naruto yang memunculkan berbagai jenis senjata dari senjata tajam seperti pedang, kapak, samurai, shuriken bahkan senjata api seperti rifle termasuk juga rudal yang siap untuk melesat ke arah Sasuke yang tengah ngos-ngosan tersebut.

"Ah~ aku juga ingin kau merasakan teknik baruku,"sahut Naruto santai. Sedangkan Sasuke membelalakan matanya menatap ratusan lingkaran sihir di depannya. Ini mustahil. Ia mengendalikan ratusan lingkaran sihir itu dan tetap stabil. Monster, itulah yang muncul di kepala Sasuke. **Losers** ini sangat kuat. Jauh di atasnya. Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku menyerah,"ucap Sasuke.

.

.

 **[5]**

.

Di sebuah kedai, dua orang pria bersurai pirang dan hitam sedang duduk menikmati minuman dingin. Mereka terlihat berbincang sesuatu yang mungkin cukup serius jika dilihat.

"Tak kusangka, seorang Fighter memiliki dua Magic Element. Kau benar-benar seorang prodigy Uchiha,"puji Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tak kusangka juga, orang yang sering disebut **Losers** , memiliki kekuatan seperti monster,"puji balik Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Jadi, sesuai perjanjian kau menjadi anggota guildku,"ujar Naruto.

"Hn..."

"Satu hal membuatku bingung tentangmu, pantat ayam. Kau memiliki potensi di bidang Mage, tapi kenapa kau memilih divisi Fighter?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah belajar tentang seni berpedang sejak lama bersama ayahku. Jadi, **Kenjutsu** adalah kemampuan dasarku. Sedangkan, Magic Element aku pelajari semenjak aku masuk akademi ini,"ucap Sasuke.

"Souka,"

"Jadi, berapa anggota yang ada di guild kita?"tanya Sasuke.

"Tiga orang. Aku, kau, dan Rossweisse, perempuan dari divisi Mage,"sahut Naruto.

"Kita sudah ada 1 Fighter dan 2 Mage. Untuk membuat guild kita kuat, kita membutuhkan seseorang dari divisi Tank, Assassin, dan Support,"ujar Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Hn...cari anggota, itu tugas pertamamu. Bisa dijalankan besok. Aku harus pulang, pertarungan tadi membuatku ngantuk,"ujar Naruto yang kemudian berdiri.

"Hn,"jawab singkat Sasuke. Oke dua orang berbeda dengan trademark yang sama.

.

.

 **[6]**

"Jadi, kau sudah berhasil mengajak Uchiha Sasuke masuk guildmu?"tanya Sona.

"Ya dan tinggal dua orang lagi untuk meresmikannya. Kau punya saran?"sahut Naruto.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Naruto,"ucap Sona.

"Apa kata 'terima kasih' tak cukup?"sahut Naruto dan membuat alis Sona berkedut.

"Tentu tidak, Baka!"

"Apa yang perlu aku lakukan untuk melunasi hutangku?"tanya Naruto.

"Uhm., bagaimana dengan., menemaniku jalan nanti sore?"Sona berujar dengan rona merah pada pipinya.

"Hanya itu? Baiklah,"jawab Naruto yang tak peka dengan keadaan.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau sarankan padaku?"lanjut Naruto.

"Mikasa Ackerman dari Divisi Assassin. Ia belum mengikuti guild. Lalu, Asia Argento dari Divisi Support. Dan yang terakhir Chouji Akimichi dari Divisi Tanker. Hanya itu saranku sesuai apa yang dibutuhkan di guildmu,"ucap Sona.

"Kurasa memang benar, ucapan 'terima kasih' tak cukup untuk informasi ini,"sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau akan menemui mereka sekarang?"tanya Sona.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik kan?"sahut Naruto yang kemudian pergi dari tempat favoritnya. Sementara Sona, suasana hatinya sedang bahagia karena nanti sore ia akan berjalan bareng.

.

.

 **[7]**

.

"Baiklah, teman-teman. Aku lupakan tugas yang aku berikan sebelumnya. Tugas baru kalian; Sasuke, temui Akimichi Choji dari Divisi Tanker dan ajak dia bergabung guild kita. Rossweisse, temui Asia Argento dari Divisi Support. Ajak dia bergabung guild kita. Jika mereka mau, suruh mereka berkumpul di Training Ground,"ucap Naruto tegas.

"Kau akan mengetes mereka?"tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan aku, tapi kalian,"sahut Naruto santai.

"Kenapa kami?"kali Rossweisse bertanya. Kenapa aku dan pria di sebelahku yang bernama Sasuke ini mengetes mereka. Bukannya Ketua yang harus mengetes anggotanya?

"Aku ada urusan sore ini. Lagipula aku sedang malas jadi, selamat bertugas,"jawab Naruto.

"Tch,"

.

 **~Losers~**

.

"Jadi, karena kalian mau masuk guild kami, tentulah harus kami tes. Begitu kata ketua,"sahut Rossweisse sambil tersenyum. Kali ini, di Training Ground, terlihat 5 orang berbeda gender. Dua di antaranya adalah laki-laki dan sisanya perempuan.

"Uhm., Rossweisse-san. Aku dari Divisi Support dan aku tidak bisa bertarung,"sahut Asia.

"Kalau begitu, biar Rossweisse yang mengetesmu. Sedangkan untuk kalian berdua, aku yang akan melakukannya,"ujar Sasuke Asia, Mikasa, dan Chouji yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Baiklah. Kemari Asia,"ucap Rossweisse pergi diikuti oleh Asia menuju tempat yang aman dari Training Ground yang mungkin akan menjadi lautan api oleh Sasuke.

"Dan untuk kalian, bersiaplah,"Sasuke menyeringai menatap dua orang di depannya.

.

 **~Losers~**

.

Di sebuah taman, terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam pendek sedang duduk di kursi taman. Wanita itu adalah Sona. Ia mengenakan dress berwarna putih dan hitam dan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat cemas. Ia menengok kanan dan kiri lalu menghela nafas.

'Apakah ia akan datang?'batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?

Sontak Sona menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian yang simpel, sebuah t-shirt dan celana selutut yang dipadukan dengan sepatu kasual.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, Naruto,"ujar Sona.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?"tanya Naruto sambil duduk di kursi taman di sebelah Sona.

"Mungkin makan dulu?"sahut Sona.

"Mana aku tahu. Aku belum pernah ikut beginian,"ucap Naruto.

"Itu karena kau bodoh,"sahut Sona.

"Tch, terserah kau saja,"

"Jadi, kita makan dulu,"Sona menarik tangan Naruto menuju kedai makan yang ada di sekitar sana. Ah, indahnya masa muda.

.

 **~Losers~**

.

 **[Fire Magic : Flamethrower]**

 **[Earth Magic : Great Wall]**

Lingkaran sihir berwarna kemerahan menyemburkan api seperti naga yang menyemburkan api, menuju ke arah Choji dan Mikasa yang dilindungi oleh dinding tanah ciptaan Choji.

"Hoi perempuan, kau tidak bisa menyerangnya secara langsung?!"tanya Choji di sela-sela semburan api itu terus menyambar dinding tanah buatan Choji.

"Sabarlah gendut! Aku seorang Assassin. Menyerangnya secara langsung hanya membuatku mati. Untuk mengalahkan seseorang, harus dipikirkan matang-matang!"jelas Mikasa panjang lebar.

'Training Ground ini yang terbuka, menyebabkan sulit bagiku untuk menyerang,'batin Mikasa.

"Hoi gendut. Bisa kau membuat dinding tanah di mana-mana?"tanya Mikasa.

"Untuk?"tanya balik Choji.

"Kau lihat saja dan bantu aku,"sahut Mikasa. Choji merapal mantra dan membentuk dinding tanah di mana-mana.

 **[Dark Magic : Darkness]**

Tiba-tiba di sekeliling Training Ground menjadi gelap. Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya karena tiba-tiba muncul beberapa dinding tanah yang tinggi serta keadaan menjadi gelap. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya. Ia mengeluarkan Kusanaginya dari sarung untuk berjaga-jaga. Sementara, Mikasa melempar Steel Cable nya kearah dinding tanah dekat Sasuke. Otomatis ia tertarik ke arah dinding itu dan memberi sabetan pada Sasuke. Dan kembali mengarahkan Steel Cablenya ke dinding lain.

"Arrghhh!"teriak Sasuke.

'Tch, aku terlalu meremehkan seorang Assassin,'batin Sasuke. Ia menutup matanya lalu membukanya dan terjadi perubahan pada irisnya yang menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe. **[Sharingan]**. Kembali Mikasa melemparkan Steel Cablenya ke arah dinding dan berusaha menyabet Sasuke namun sayang, itu berhasil ditepis oleh Sasuke dengan Kusanaginya.

"Kau mungkin bisa melakukan ini pada orang biasa. Tapi kau tak bisa membohongi **[Sharingan]** ,"teriak Sasuke di tengah kegelapan.

 **[Baika no Jutsu]**

 **[Mizudan Suisha]**

Sebuah bola ah bukan, seorang manusia berputar dengan badan besarnya bergerak menuju Sasuke bersiap untuk melindasnya. Ia adalah Choji dengan kemampuan khas dari keluarganya. **[Baika no Jutsu]** sebuah jurus dimana mengompres mana sehingga berubah wujud menjadi gas yang memenuhi tubuh sehingga tubuh menjadi besar.

"Tch,"

.

 **~Losers~**

.

"Kau lama sekali makan, Sona,"ucap Naruto kesal karena Sona lama sekali memakan makanannya.

"Bukan aku yang lama, kau saja yang mungkin terlalu cepat makan,"sahut Sona kemudian mengelap mulutnya menggunakan serbet setelah semua makanannya habis.

"Jadi, setelah ini kemana?"tanya Naruto.

"Uhm... entahlah. Kau tinggal mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah,"jawab Sona lalu menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari kedai itu.

"Pertama, kita ke...Toko Buku!"

Tangan Naruto tertarik masuk ke dalam toko buku. Di sana, ia hanya memasang wajah bosan. Oke, ia alergi terhadap benda yang bernama buku. Namun, Sona terlihat berbinar-binar melihat berbagai macam buku. Ia membuka dan menutup satu per satu buku di sana dalam waktu lama yang membuat Naruto menjadi semakin bosan.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Bacalah sedikit buku yang ada di sini. Lagipula buku tidak membunuhmu,"ujar Sona.

"Tch,"

"Kedua, kita ke wahana permainan,"

Naruto tertarik lagi menuju wahana permaian yang cukup ramai. Berbagai permainan ada di sana. Misalnya, komedi putar, roller coaster, bianglala, dan berbagai macam wahana lainnya yang membuat tempat itu ramai pengunjung baik anak-anak, bahkan sampai orang tua juga.

"Ayo, kita naik komedi putar!"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah, aku ingin nostalgia masa lalu!"

"Kau saja Sona, aku akan menunggu di sini,"

"Aku tak terima penolakan,"

Dengan itu ditariklah tangan Naruto menuju komedi putar berwarna kombinasi merah, orange, dan pink. Dan kali ini, Naruto berusaha menahan malu. Jika Sona yang naik ini, mungkin akan dimaklumi karena ia adalah perempuan. Namun dirinya, seorang laki-laki tulen berumur 18 tahun. Banyak orang menertawakan dirinya karena hal ini.

"Menyenangkan bukan, Naruto?"

'Ndasmu menyenangkan'

.

 **~Losers~**

.

"Hosh...hosh..."suara nafas memburu terdengar dari dua orang berbeda gender. Mereka adalah Mikasa dan Choji.

"Kalian menyerah?"tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu tidak!"sahut Mikasa.

Mikasa maju dengan niat mengalahkan Sasuke walaupun ia tahu ini hanya sia sia saja. Level Sasuke terasa jauh di atasnya. Dari segi fisikmereka kalah dan juga dari segi kemampuan. Mikasa mencoba menyabet Sasuke dengan kedua pedangnya.

 **SFX : TING**

Sasuke membalas serangan Mikasa, cukup mudah baginya. Mungkin karena Mikasa berasal dari Divisi Assassin yang membunuh musuhnya secara diam-diam sehingga tidak akan diajarkan seni berpedang. Akibatnya, Mikasa banyak terkena sabetan pedang yang tentunya sakit. Sasuke yang melihat Mikasa lengah langsung menendangnya ke samping sehingga terpental dan langsung pingsan.

"Kurasa aku terbawa suasana,"gumam Sasuke.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Choji, ia sudah kehabisan mana sekarang. Semua mananya sudah dikeluarkan tadi dan sekarang ia tinggal dibuat pingsan oleh Sasuke. Namun, lebih baik berusaha daripada menyerah. Choji bangkit dan melesat menuju Sasuke, mengerahkan tinjuannya yang dihindari dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya lalu memukul balik Choji dengan menyisipkan mana sedikit pada pukulannya sehingga menjadi sangat kuat. Dan Choji pingsan.

'Mereka lumayan juga. Mereka berhasil membuatku berkeringat dan mungkin agak kewalahan terutama oleh perempuan itu,'batin Sasuke sambil menatap calon anggota sesama guildnya. Rossweisse datang entah dari mana bersama dengan Asia.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?"tanya Sasuke.

"Dia pengguna **[** **Sacred Gear : Twilight Healing]** kemampuan healingnya luar biasa. Kau hebat, Asia,"ujar Rossweisse.

"Arigatou, Rossweisse-san,"ucap Asia sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi Asia, bisa kau sembuhkan mereka?"tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu, Sasuke-san,"Asia langsung menuju Mikasa dan Choji untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka yang diterima mereka dari hasil siksaan Sasuke. Sasuke : Bukan siksaan monyet (?)

.

 **~Losers~**

.

"Hari ini melelahkan dan menyenangkan!"ujar Sona sambil tersenyum riang.

"Menyenangkan bagimu, tidak bagiku,"sahut Naruto dengan muka masam.

"Kau saja yang tidak menikmati, bodoh,"ucap Sona.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu es krim di sana,"lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dagang eskrim. Tak berlangsung lama, Sona kembali dengan dua buah eskrim di tangannya.

"Arigatou,"ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa di taman ini sepi? Tidak biasanya,"ujar Sona melihat sekeliling yang tampak sepi dan mencekam mungkin.

"Instingku mengatakan kita dalam bahaya,"lanjut Sona sambil menatap Naruto. Yang ditatap mengobservasi sekeliling yang terlihat berbeda saat pertama kali mereka ke sini.

"Wah, aku menggangu orang pacaran rupanya!"ucap seseorang yang membuat Naruto dan Sona menengok ke asal suara itu yang ternyata seorang pria dengan pakaian ala-ala Dinasti Han dari Tiongkok.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?"tanya Sona pada pria di depannya.

"True Longinus, pengguna True Longinus. Longinus pertama yang diciptakan oleh Kami-sama sekaligus Longinus terkuat. Apa aku salah?"bukannya pria yang ditanya yang menjawab melainkan, Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Sona.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah sama sekali,"jawab pria itu.

"Apa maumu?"tanya Naruto sambil memberi isyarat pada Sona dengan tangannya untuk diam di belakangnya. Pria di depannya tergolong berbahaya. Pemegang True Longinus tidak boleh diremehkan kekuatannya. Walaupun, Naruto tidak pernah melihat bagaimana kekuatannya, namun julukan Longinus terkuat bukan main-main pastinya.

"Tidak ada, kalian boleh turunkan kewaspadaan kalian,"ujar pemilik True Longinus.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa ancaman Ketuaku,"lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"sahut Naruto. Ancaman ketua? Ngomong apa sih pemilik True Longinus ini.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Lagipula, waktuku di sini tak lama. Ada urusan yang harus kuurus, jaa,"ujarnya lalu menghilang dalam hembusan angin. Seketika, keadaan di sekitar Naruto dan Sona kembali seperti saat mereka datang pertama kali ke sini.

"Kau mengerti apa yang dikatakannya?"tanya Sona.

"Tidak. Dan aku lupa satu hal,"ujar Naruto.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku lupa bertanya namanya,"

.

.

 **[8]**

.

"Jadi, kita berkumpul di sini untuk meresmikan guild ini?"tanya Mikasa.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, dia menjadi ketua?"tanya Choji sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap langit yang penuh dengan awan. Kelihatannya, ia tak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan pria gendut itu.

"Mungkin kau akan menarik kata-katamu ketika kau melihat pertarunganku dengannya,"sahut Sasuke santai.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, kita keruangan Kaichou untuk meresmikan ini! Uhm, kau sudah punya nama untuk guild kita kan, Ketua?"ujar Rossweisse mencoba menyudahi pembicaraan yang tidak mengenakan di hati tadi.

"Nama? Kurasa belum,"beo Naruto.

"APAA?!"teriak Rossweisse, Choji, dan Mikasa. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya dan Asia hanya tersenyum. Bodoh sekali ketua guild mereka, bung.

"Kukira kau mengajak kami masuk guildmu dan sudah mempersiapkan segala hal untuk meresmikan guild ini termasuk nama dan deskripsi,"jelas Rossweisse panjang lebar pada ketuanya yang bodoh itu.

"Mana aku tahu! Aku tidak pernah mengikuti guild,"sahut Naruto yang membuat alis Rossweisse berkedut-kedut karena kebodohannya.

"Tch, lebih baik kita pikirkan nama guild itu,"ucap Sasuke mencoba melerai perdebatan mereka.

"Kalian ada saran?"lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Le Familia?"yang pertama saran dari Mikasa.

"Terlalu mainstream,"

"Seraphim?"kedua, dari Asia.

"Terlalu suci,"

"Partai Komunis Styx?"ketiga, saran dari Choji yang agak menyeramkan.

"Ide lain?"

"God Army?"saran dari Rossweisse.

"Boleh juga. Yang lain setuju?"tanya Sasuke pada anggota lain yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?"tanya Sasuke kali ini pada Naruto yang daritadi hanya diam saja.

"Boleh juga,"

"Diputuskan nama guild kita, God Army. Sekarang kita pikirkan deskripsi guildnya. Saran lagi?"ujar Sasuke pada sesama anggota guildnya.

"Kalian datang, kami hajar?"saran pertama keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang akan masuk guild kita jika deskripsinya seperti itu,"ucap Rossweisse.

"Kami mencintai sesama makhluk hidup dan akan menjaganya?"saran dari Asia.

"Kita bukan malaikat, Asia-chan,"beo Choji.

"Kami hanya sekelompok kecil yang menyukai pertempuran?"saran dari Sasuke kali ini yang membuat semua sontak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Apa?"

"Mungkin Sasuke-san bisa mengubah kata 'menyukai pertempuran'? Itu terlalu menyeramkan,"ujar Asia.

"Menyukai ketenangan dan kedamaian?"saran keluar dari mulut Naruto lagi.

"Boleh juga. Aku setuju,"ucap Rossweisse yang kali ini setuju dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke ruang Kaichou,"ujar Naruto.

.

 **~Losers~**

.

"Permisi Kaichou, kami ingin meresmikan guild kami,"ujar Rossweisse sopan pada Sona.

"Baiklah. Apa kalian sudah memiliki minimal 5 anggota? Nama guild dan deskripsi sudah ada?"tanya wakil Ketua OSIS, Tsubaki.

"Sudah, Fuku-Kaichou,"ucap Rossweisse.

"Nama guild kalian?"

"God Army,"

"Deskripsinya?"

"Kami hanya sekelompok kecil yang menyukai ketenangan dan kedamaian,"

'Pasti ide dari Naruto,'batin Sona mendengar deskripsinya yang aneh dari semua guild yang ada di Styx Academy.

"Deskripsi diterima. Dengan ini...

.

.

.

 **God Army** diresmikan!"

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Yay, back with me Zeidgeist! Update lagi yeyey. Karena mood author lagi bagus, ya update fast jadinya dan wordnya 4k-an ini chapter. Waduh, True Longinus muncul nih! Yap, tokoh antagonis mulai muncul bung. Dan guild mereka sudah di resmikan. Gimana scene fightnya? Udah lumayan kah? Mungkin belum karena author merasa ada yang kurang nih huhu T-T. Bisa dipastikan Naruto dan kawan-kawan ikut Guild War sama Battle Royal yuhuu.**

 **Dan makasi buat semua yang sudah mendukung fic ini. Karena masih author baru, review dari senpai-senpai yang sudah berpengalaman tentu saya butuhkan untuk membuat fic ini semakin baik. Oh ya,**

 **!SELAMAT HARI IBU!**

 **Zeidgeist out...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zeidgeist in** **…**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning:** Magic!World, AU, Out of Character, Alur Berantakan, Gaje

 **.**

 **LOSERS**

 **Summary :**

Kita tak bisa menilai seseorang dari luarnya. Kau bisa mengatakan seseorang itu lemah karena tidak memiliki kekuatan dari fisiknya. Tapi apa kau melihat lebih dalam ? Sebuah kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan dunia. Namun, aku tak tertarik akan hal itu. Dunia ini kiamat aku tak peduli. Namun, jika kau mengusik diriku, maka aku akan bertindak.

.

.

* * *

 **[1]**

.

Ras Manusia dapat dikatakan sebagai makhluk ciptaan Tuhan paling spesial dibandingkan dengan ras lainnya seperti Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, Youkai, Naga, bahkan Malaikat sekalipun. Iblis adalah makhluk yang memiliki sifat-sifat buruk di dunia seperti rasa sombong atau angkuh, rakus, serakah, nafsu, licik, dan berbagai sifat buruk lainnya. Sedangkan, Malaikat memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan dari Iblis yaitu adil, penyayang, cinta kasih, mulia, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Youkai dan Naga memiliki sifat yang tak menentu, bergantung pada jenis apa Youkai atau Naga tersebut.

Lalu Manusia? Manusia bisa dibilang memiliki sifat Iblis dan juga Malaikat. Tidak ada kata _Manusia Jahat_ ataupun _Manusia Baik_ di dunia ini. Setiap Manusia mempunyai sifat keduanya yang muncul secara bergantian. Intinya, tidak ada manusia yang bisa dilabeli salah satu sifat tersebut. Seorang penjahat bisa saja memiliki perangai dan sifat buruk pada orang lain yang tidak mengenalnya. Namun, terhadap orang yang ia kasihi, tentu saja rasa cinta kasih dan penyayangnya muncul. Oleh karena itu, setiap Manusia harus menentukan untuk lebih dominan pada sifat yang seperti Malaikat atau seperti Iblis.

.

.

 **[2]**

.

"Jadi, ini ruang kumpul guild kita?"

Sebuah suara merambat di telinga beberapa orang yang berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, namun terlihat kosong dan agak kotor. Ruangan itu merupakan ruangan guild bagi mereka. Jika kita lihat, ruangan itu lebih terlihat seperti kos-kosan istilahnya di negara kita. Terdapat sebuah dapur yang hanya berisi sebuah kulkas. Lalu ruang tamu dengan kursi yang tampak seperti kursi kelas di Styx Academy yang terlihat berdebu. Dua buah kamar tidur yang hanya terdapat sebuah futon di masing-masing kamarnya. Ditambah sebuah kamar mandi.

"Kaichou bilang, ini ruang kumpul guild kita,"ujar wanita bersurai putih bersih a.k.a Rossweisse.

"Bukan ruang kumpul. Di agoda, kita menyebutnya basecamp atau markas,"sahut seorang berambut hitam model pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke.

"Kosong sekali,"beo perempuan berambut pendek sebahu a.k.a Mikasa.

"Jadi Ketua, apa kegiatan pertama yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya pria bertubuh tambun a.k.a Chouji.

"Entahlah, membersihkan ruangan ini mungkin,"jawab orang yang disebut sebagai Ketua a.k.a Naruto.

"Uhm.. bukannya lebih baik membagi tugas?"saran perempuan berambut pirang dengan wajah yang polos a.k.a Asia.

"Asia-chan benar. Kalian para wanita bersihkan tempat ini. Sedangkan, kami akan membeli beberapa barang untuk tempat ini,"ujar Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kami yang berbelanja, sedangkan kalian, para lelaki membersihkan tempat ini, bodoh,"sahut Rossweisse.

"Tch, terserah kau saja,"kali ini Sasuke mengalah terhadap perempuan menyusahkan di depannya. Entah karena malas berdebat atau prinsip 'wanita selalu benar' membuatnya tutup mulut.

"Baiklah disetujui. Ayo, Mikasa-chan, Asia-chan!"seru Rossweisse sambil menarik kedua tangan dua teman perempuannya.

"Hoi, tunggu!"seru Naruto sambil memunculkan lingkaran sihir penyimpanan dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya yang ternyata adalah sekantong uang.

"Pakai saja uangku. Kurasa uangku sangat banyak. Habiskan saja untuk keperluan yang kau anggap penting,"ujar Naruto menyerahkan sekantong uang. Ia tak terlalu memikirkan uang. Membuat uang sebenarnya bisa saja baginya hanya dengan menggunakan **[Magic Maker]**. Ia juga bisa saja membuat barang-barang untuk basecamp guildnya. Cukup dengan melihat bentuknya dan merasakan bendanya, ia bisa membuat benda itu dengan sihirnya. Namun, itu terlalu merepotkan baginya dan membuang-buang mana.

"Arigatou. Dan kalian! Kerja yang bener.."sahut Rossweisse kemudian menghilang dari hadapan ketiga pria jomblo itu dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh orang yang ditanya.

"Yang jadi Ketua kau atau dia sih sebenarnya?"tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah..."

.

 **~Losers~**

.

Hampir sekitar satu jam mereka membersihkan basecamp dari **God Army.** Melelahkan memang, namun dibayar lunas dengan hasilnya yang memuaskan. Ruangan mereka sangat bersih dan mengkilap. Ditambah lagi dengan warna aquamarine pada dinding mereka menambah kesan nyaman. Yap, mereka menemukan dua kaleng cat serta 4 buah kuas pada salah satu laci di basecamp mereka dan langsung mereka eksekusi pada dinding basecamp.

'Kurasa aku menemukan tempat bolos baru,'batin Naruto sambil membayangkan nyamannya tempat bolosnya yang baru selain atap sekolah dan perpustakaan.

"Tugas selesai dan hanya perlu menunggu mereka,"ujar Sasuke sambil menyeka peluh di dahinya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, yang ditunggu datang dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kami kembali!"seru Rossweisse, Asia, dan Mikasa. Mereka kaget sebentar ketika warna dinding basecamp mereka berubah dari putih menjadi aquamarine.

"KYAAA! Aquamarine! Aku suka warna ini!"teriak Rossweisse gaje. Kelihatannya ia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian beli?"tanya Naruto pada dua wanita yang masih waras.

"Kami membeli banyak hal. Rossweisse-san memasukannya ke sihir penyimpanan miliknya,"sahut Mikasa dengan raut datar.

"Hoi, putih! Apa saja yang kau beli?"

Yang ditanya menghentikan tertawa gilanya kemudian memunculkan sihir penyimpanan dan keluarlah berbagai macam barang dari sana.

"Kau membeli semua barang ini dalam waktu satu jam?"tanya Choji dengan raut menganga.

"Kami membagi tugas. Aku coba ingat-ingat lagi barangnya,  
Untuk di dapur, aku membeli alat-alat masak seperti blender, panci, penggorengan, spatula, talenan, dan seterusnya, serta bahan-bahan memasak.  
Untuk di ruang tamu, aku membeli sofa, meja, vas, lemari, dan beberapa buku tentang sihir, physical, tank yang baik, assassin, dan lain-lain.  
Untuk di kamar tidur, aku hanya membeli tempat tidur, lemari, dan beberapa baju serta alat makeup.  
Untuk di kamar mandi, hanya sabun, shampoo, handuk, dan aku lupa lagi. Hanya itu kurasa,"jelas Rossweisse panjang lebar yang membuat kita enggan membacanya.

"Tch, kita tata saja langsung,"sahut Sasuke yang terlihat kebosanan sambil berjalan menuju barang-barang tidak jelas yang dibeli oleh temannya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Rossweisse, Asia, Mikasa, dan Choji. Tunggu, ada yang kurang rasanya.

"Tunggu, Ketua di mana?"

.

.

 **[3]**

.

"AKU BOSAAANNN!"sebuah suara berupa teriakan memekakan dan membuat telinga sakit terdengar di ruangan lumayan besar.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR BOSAAANNNN!"teriakan itu muncul lagi dan kali ini kalimatnya lebih panjang dan volumenya mungkin agak keras.

"Diamlah!"sebuah suara mengintrupsi teriakan tadi dan membuat empunya teriakan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Tapi aku benar-benar bosan, Ketua. Kemarin kita sudah menata ruangan ini. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mikasa-chan dan Asia-chan belajar di kelas. Hanya aku, kau, Sasuke, dan Chouji yang membolos di sini,"ujar perempuan yang ternyata adalah Rossweisse sambil menunjuk ketiga rekan satu guildnya.

"Kenapa Rossweisse-san tidak kembali ke kelas saja?"tanya pria gendut a.k.a Chouji.

"Di kelas juga membosankan tahu,"

"Kenapa kita tidak mencari misi?"oke sebuah saran keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Misi?"beo orang yang disebut Ketua a.k.a Naruto.

"Setiap guild di Styx Academy bebas mengambil misi yang disediakan oleh sekolah. Kita bisa mengambilnya di Guild Room. Tingkatan misi ada empat macam yaitu, C yang biasanya untuk guild pemula, B setingkat di atasnya, A dan juga S yang biasanya diambil oleh guild-guild tingkat atas,"jelas Sasuke layaknya seorang guru yang menerangkan pelajaran pada muridnya.

"Aku setuju pada Sasuke. Kita ambil misi saja, Ketua,"sahut Rossweisse yang menyimak baik perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kalian ambil misi di Guild Room sana!"

"Hn,"Sasuke melenggang pergi menuju Guild Room diikuti oleh Rossweisse. Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, mereka kembali dari Guild Room membawa sebuah gulungan yang entah apa isinya.

"Cepat juga kau mendapatkan misi. Jadi, misi apa yang kau dapatkan?"tanya Naruto dengan raut keheranan karena cepat sekali temannya mendapatkan misi.

"Sekarang jam belajar. Jadi, Guild Room sepi. Oleh karena itu, kami cepat mendapat misi,"sahut Rossweisse melangkah menuju sofa dan mendudukan pantatnya yang 'lumayan' di sofa.

"Misi-misi di sana kebanyakan tidak menarik dan menantang. Tapi aku menemukan satu misi yang lumayan. Misi ini katanya tidak ada yang mengambil selama 3 hari,"ujar Sasuke. Kebanyakan misi yang baru dikeluarkan langsung direbut dalam hitungan beberapa jam oleh beberapa guild. Namun, misi yang diambil Sasuke kali ini tidak ada yang mengambilnya selama 3 hari.

"Biarkan aku yang baca,"ujar Rossweisse. Sasuke melempar gulungan itu pada Rossweisse kemudian ditangkapnya.

"Misi berupa kasus ini terjadi di **Willow Creek**. Willow Creek adalah sebuah desa yang terkenal akan peternakannya. Menurut seseorang dari desa di dekat Willow Creek yang sering melintas melewati Willow Creek, desa itu benar-benar kosong. Kosong dalam artian tidak ada orang seperti desa mati. Jika penduduk di sana dibantai oleh seseorang, seharusnya ada bukti minimal noda darah. Namun, di sana tidak ada sama sekali satu noda darah pun,"jelas panjang lebar Rossweisse dan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Itu aneh. Bagaimana mungkin seluruh orang di desa itu menghilang tanpa jejak? Lalu bagaimana dengan ternak yang ada di sana?"tanya Chouji pada Rossweisse yang dibalas gelengan kecil olehnya.

"Di sini tidak dijelaskan sama sekali mengenai ternaknya. Mungkin masih ada di sana. Aku juga tak tahu,"jawab Rossweisse sambil menggulung kembali gulungan misi itu.

"Kemungkinan ternak itu mati kelaparan. Misi ini sudah ditelantarkan selama 3 hari. Kemungkinan para ternak mati karena kelaparan, kecuali mereka lepas dari kandang,"sahut Naruto yang dari tadi diam. Ia mencoba memecahkan misteri ini dalam otaknya.

"Teori dasarku, para penduduk kemungkinan dibunuh di luar desa. Maksudku di tempat yang jauh dari perumahan di sana. Pembunuhnya pasti memiliki sihir ilusi untuk memancing para penduduk untuk keluar dari perumahan di desa itu. Sekali lagi ini hanya teori awalku. Mungkin saja masih ada penduduk yang tersisa di sana. Kita harus melihatnya dua hari lagi,"lanjut Naruto mengutarakan teori awalnya. Cukup masuk akal karena penduduk itu hilang atau bisa kita katakan terbunuh tanpa jejak sedikitpun.

"Dua hari lagi? Kenapa tak sekarang atau besok?"beo Rossweisse.

"Jika kita sekarang berangkat, dengan berjalan terus kita akan sampai malam hari. Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada malam hari di sana? Penginapan tak mungkin bisa kita dapatkan karena penduduk tak ada. Mungkin juga berbahaya karena kita tak tahu siapa pelaku misteri ini. Itu akan membuang-buang waktu saja karena jarak dari akademi menuju Willow Creek cukup jauh. Kita akan berangkat besok. Sore hari kita akan singgah ke desa sebelah sekaligus mencari informasi mengenai desa itu. Paginya, kita akan berangkat ke Willow Creek untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut,"jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Rencana yang brilian tercipta dari otak milik Naruto.

"Bagus juga rencanamu,"puji Sasuke pada ketuanya. Dibalik sifatnya yang malas, ternyata pemikirannya lumayan juga.

"Hn, aku mau keluar sebentar. Siapkan diri kalian serta barang dan makanan yang kalian perlukan. Bawa juga obat-obatan dan beritahu juga Asia dan Mikasa tentang hal ini,"ujar Naruto sebelum dirinya hilang dari pandangan mata teman-temannya.

"Aura pemimpinnya tiba-tiba saja muncul,"

.

 **~Losers~**

.

'Misi itu membuatku frustasi. Walaupun teori awalku masuk akal, tetap saja itu hanyalah teori. Arghh... aku butuh referensi. Mungkin Sona tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini,'batin Naruto mencak-mencak karena frustasi akan misi atau bisa kita katakan kasus dengan sedikit jejak petunjuk.

Dan itu membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Tentu saja jika dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia pasti mencari teman perempuan pertamanya di akademi ini. Bisa dibilang ia sangat bergantung pada Sona. Segala masalah yang ia dapatkan, pasti Naruto katakan pada Sona atau bahasa kerennya 'curhat'. Langkahnya berhenti ketika sampai di ruangan yang berisi tulisan **[** **OSIS]**.

 **SFX : TOK TOK TOK**

"Sona, ini aku,"ucap Naruto setelah ia mengetuk pintu. Tak perlu menyebut namanya, pasti Sona tahu siapa orangnya.

"Masuklah,"

"Sona, aku butuh bantuanmu. Ayo, kita ke atap!"tanpa basa-basi dulu, Naruto langsung to the point. Ini bocah gembleng ga ngerti sopan santun apa?! Isi ngajak-ngajak ke atap sekolah lagi. Situ mau pacaran? (Author mode : Baperan)

"Sudah kutebak, dan kenapa harus di atap sekolah, bodoh?! Di sini juga bisa,"sahut Sona keheranan dengan wajah datarnya walau dalam hati ia heran dengan pria di depannya.

"Benar juga ya. Sudahlah, kau tahu sesuatu tentang **Willow Creek**?"tanya Naruto dengan raut serius.

"Willow Creek? Maksudmu desa mati itu, ada apa? Kau mengambil misi itu?tanya Sona dengan dua pertanyaan beruntun.

"Ya, aku mengambil misi itu. Kasus itu membingungkan. Benar-benar bersih tanpa ada petunjuk sama sekali,"ujar Naruto yang berjalan menuju sofa di dalam ruangan itu lalu mendudukan dirinya di sana.

"Oleh karena itu, misi itu terlantar selama 3 hari. Dikategorikan misi rank A karena belum ada kejelasan sama sekali mengenai misi itu dan pelakunya sendiri. Namun, dapat berubah menjadi rank S seiring berjalannya waktu,"sahut Sona sambil menyesap teh yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Kau mau teh?"

"Tidak usah,"

"Lagipula, kenapa kau mengambil misi yang sulit saat guildmu baru dibentuk kemarin?!"

"Kami bisa mengatasinya,"

"Mungkin kau harus mengganti kata kami dengan aku. Kau dan Uchiha itu mungkin bisa mengatasinya, bagaimana dengan gadis Assassin dan Support itu? Kau tak memikirkan keselamatannya?!"bentak Sona pada Naruto. Bukan bentakan keras sih, hanya dengan penekanan saja.

"Aku bisa melindungi mereka,"sahut Naruto yang terkesan acuh.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Rugi juga berdebat denganmu. Kau dan keras kepalamu,"ujar Sona kemudian menyesap kembali tehnya. Sona berdiri mengambil sebuah buku dari rak di belakangnya dan membukanya.

"Informasi mengenai Willow Creek sangatlah sedikit. Desa itu jarang muncul ke publik. Walaupun begitu, desa ini sangat makmur dan terkenal akan peternakannya. Hampir 50% hasil peternakan di Kerajaan Styx berasal dari Willow Creek. Desa ini juga jarang mengadakan festival atau semacamnya serta jarang berhubungan dengan desa di dekatnya yaitu **Neverglades**. Walaupun begitu, kau mungkin bisa mendapatkan informasi dari penduduk di sana. Kau sudah punya teori awal tentang kasus itu kan?"jelas Sona lalu menutup bukunya dan Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Apa perlu guildku ikut membantu?"tawar Sona kepada Naruto yang terlihat memikirkan kasus atau misinya itu.

"Ini bukan tugas OSIS, bodoh. Lagipula, aku dan anggota guildku akan berangkat besok pagi,"ujar Naruto.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa mengirimkan beberapa anggotaku untuk membantumu di sana,"tawar Sona kembali. Yah, dia agak khawatir dengan temannya ini. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto kuat. Namun, musuh bisa saja lebih kuat. Cao-cao itu misalnya yang menemuinya dan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu, seorang pengguna Longinus Terkuat, True Longinus. Kekuatan itu tak bisa diremehkan.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dan teman-temanku,"

"Berjanjilah kau kembali dengan selamat,"

"Aku janji,"dengan itu Naruto pergi dari ruang OSIS dan meniggalkan Sona sendirian.

'Kuharap kau menepati janjimu, Naruto,'

.

.

 **[3]**

.

"Kalian sudah siap?"

"Kami siap!"

"Segala hal yang aku beritahu kemarin, sudah kalian bawa?"

"Tentu,"

"Baiklah, kita berangkat!"

Enam orang berbeda gender keluar dari Styx Academy membawa tas ransel yang terlihat cukup berat di punggung mereka. Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah **Neverglades** , sebuah desa yang terletak di arah utara Styx Academy. Lumayan jauh dan memerlukan waktu lama jika ditempuh dengan berjalan santai dengan istirahat. Desa ini dikenal karena tempat hiburannya yang sangat ramai dan tersebar di seluruh pelosok desanya.

"Jadi, kau sudah mendapatkan informasi, Ketua?"tanya pemuda bertubuh gendut yaitu Chouji sambil meminum air yang ia bawa.

"Nihil. Aku tidak mendapat informasi. Kaichou sendiri tak memiliki informasi yang lengkap,"jawab orang yang disebut ketua yaitu Naruto.

"Tapi mengingat peringkat misi ini adalah A yang dapat berubah seiring waktu menjadi S, maka tentu musuh adalah orang yang kuat,"Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi, aku meminta kerjasama di antara kalian. Walaupun guild kita baru terbentuk beberapa hari yang lalu, aku yakin kita bisa bekerja sama,"Naruto tersenyum tipis setelah mengucapkan kalimat pengunggah semangat kepada teman-temannya yang dibalas anggukan kepala dan senyuman oleh anggota guildnya.

"Kita pasti bisa, Ketua,"ucap seorang wanita berambut putih (baca:uban) alias Rossweisse.

"Hn,"gumam tak jelas dari pria berambut emo model pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke.

.

 **~Losers~**

.

"Teman-teman, kita sudah sampai di **Neverglades** ,"

Akhirnya, mereka sampai pada malam hari setelah menempuh perjalanan yang menyebalkan menurut Rossweisse. Dalam perjalanan, Rossweisse dan Sasuke hanya berdebat tentang hal yang tak penting yaitu masalah bumi itu datar atau bulat (?). Sasuke sendiri berpendapat bahwa bumi itu datar sedangkan Rossweisse membantah hal itu dan mengatakan bahwa bumi itu bulat.

Perdebatan yang gaje memang. Sementara, Asia hanya diam dengan wajah polosnya, Mikasa dengan raut datarnya hanya mendengarkan perdebatan itu, Chouji yang sibuk dengan makanan ringan yang ia bawa, dan Naruto yang berjalan dengan penyumbat telinganya. Akhirnya, perdebatan itu dimenangkan Rossweisse tepat ketika mereka sampai di pintu gerbang Neverglades.

"Ayo, kita cari penginapan!"ucap Naruto lalu melangkah masuk menuju desa yang terlihat ramai tersebut diikuti oleh anggota guildnya. Tak butuh lama, mereka menemukan penginapan yang sesuai dengan uang budget mereka. Mereka memesan dua kamar, satu untuk anggota pria dan satu lagi untuk anggota wanita. Para wanita langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sedangkan para pria,

"Naruto, ini waktu yang tepat untuk mencari informasi. Desa ini terlihat ramai. Mungkin ada yang tahu sesuatu tentang **Willow Creek** ,"ujar Sasuke sambil mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Sasuke benar, Ketua. Waktu ini tepat untuk mencari informasi,"sahut Choji membenarkan ucapan Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Segera mereka keluar dari hotel untuk mencari informasi.

"Kita berpencar untuk menghemat waktu. Kita kembali ke hotel tepat pukul 10 malam. Usahakan tidak mencari masalah! Berpencar!"

.

 **[With Naruto]**

.

Naruto melangkah di keramaian Desa Neverglades. Desa ini memang tak salah dikatakan desa hiburan mengingat betapa ramainya di sini saat ini. Dimana-mana ia melangkah, selalu saja ada bar yang buka dan ramai pengunjung. Ia melihat sebuah bar yang berbeda dari bar di dekatnya yang ramai oleh penduduk. Ia masuk ke bar itu, dan pengunjungnya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Namun, ada satu orang mengenakan hoodie berwarna hitam yang menarik minat Naruto karena pakaiannya paling mencolok.

"Rum satu gelas, Tuan,"Naruto melangkah ke meja yang sama dengan pria berhoodie hitam itu.

"Ah Tuan, boleh aku ikut dalam mejamu?"Naruto melihat sebuah bekas jahitan yang cukup besar di lehernya. Wajahnya tampak gelap karena tertutup hoodie hitam. Ditambah lagi, pakaian serba hitam dan bekas luka yang membuat orang bergidik ngeri melihatnya

"Silahkan saja, Nak,"ucap pria itu mempersilahkan Naruto duduk satu meja dengannya.

"Jadi, Tuan dari Neverglades?"Segelas rum yang Naruto pesan datang dan langsung diteguknya hingga setengah gelas.

"Tidak Nak. Aku hanya pengembara,"jawab pria itu.

'Kheh, pengembara,'batin Naruto menatap pria berhoodie itu. Tak masuk akal pria di depannya adalah seorang pengembara. Ia tak membawa ransel atau kantong untuk membawa barang seperti makanan. Pakaian yang hitam bukanlah ciri seorang pengembara. Naruto juga merasakan aura hitam di sekeliling pria itu walaupun disamarkan sekecil mungkin.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tuan, kau tahu sesuatu tentang **Willow Creek** ,"Naruto meneguk habis segelas rumnya kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk membawa segelas rum. Pria itu sontak terkejut ketika mendengar kata Willow Creek. Reaksinya yang seperti itu membuat Naruto menaruh curiga pada pria di depannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang Willow Creek?!"pria itu bertanya dan ada penekanan sedikit pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Saya hanya ingin tahu, Tuan. Kata orang-orang, desa itu mengalami musibah,"Naruto meneguk lagi rumnya yang baru datang. Ini pertama kalinya ia meminum rum dan belum mabuk sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya kau tak ke sana. Jika kau ke sana, kau akan mendapat **kemalangan**. Aku harus pergi! Intinya, kau tak boleh ke sana,"pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari bar itu.

'Mencurigakan. Dan apa maksudnya kemalangan?'

.

 **[With Sasuke]**

.

Sasuke frustasi saat ini. Semua penduduk yang ia temui di jalan tak ada yang tahu tentang Willow Creek. Entah tak tahu atau pura-pura tak tahu karena suatu hal, ia juga bingung.

'Mungkin seseorang di bar tahu sesuatu tentang itu,'

Sasuke melangkah menuju bar yang diberi nama Angel's Wing itu. Bar tempat mabuk-mabuk dan tempat untuk membuat dosa diberi nama seolah seperti sebuah gereja. Bar itu sangat ramai oleh pengunjung, baik dari remaja, orang dewasa, bahkan lansia ada di sana. Sasuke berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati seorang wanita dewasa.

"Permisi Nyonya, apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang Willow Creek?"

"Willow Creek? Tidak,"

"Terima kasih,"Sasuke beranjak dari meja itu menuju meja yang lain, bertanya hal yang sama. Namun, hampir semua meja ia tanya, tak ada yang tahu tentang Willow Creek.

'Sial!'

.

 **[With Chouji]**

.

'Huh, kemana aku harus pergi?'

Choji melangkah pelan dan melihat sekeliling jalan yang ramai ini. Ia sudah keluar masuk bar yang berbeda-beda dan ia tak menemukan apapun. Ia merasa sial karena tak menemukan informasi atau petunjuk sedikitpun. Hasilnya bagaikan mencincang air saja. Sia-sia.

'Semua bar telah aku kunjungi dan tanya semua orang di sana sampai pelayan sekalipun namun tak ada hasilnya,'batin Chouji kesal karena ia tak bisa menemukan informasi untuk guildnya. Walaupun bukan salahnya, tetap saja ia merasa tak berguna dalam guild. Padahal sebelum perjalanan ia sudah berharap akan melakukan sesuatu untuk guildnya. Namun, ia belum melakukannya sampai saat ini.

"Arghhhh! Aku frustasi!"Choji mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. Bisa-bisa ia jadi gila.

'Mungkin aku harus kembali,'

.

 **~Losers~**

.

"Kau dapat petunjuk, Sasuke?"Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke dan yang ditanya membalas dengan gelengan pelan.

"Nihil. Kebanyakan mereka mengatakan tak tahu,"

"Chouji?"

"Maaf, Ketua. Sama seperti Sasuke, nihil. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Ketua?"

"Seorang pria berhoodie hitam yang mencurigakan mengatakan, kalau kita ke sana, kita akan mendapatkan kemalangan,"jawab Naruto yang kemudian menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Sudahlah, kita istirahat saja. Besok kita membutuhkan banyak tenaga,"

.

.

 **[4]**

.

"Desa ini benar-benar kosong seperti tak ada kehidupan sama sekali,"ujar Rossweisse memandang ke sekeliling Willow Creek yang sangat sepi seperti tak pernah ada kehidupan sama sekali.

"Kau benar. Bahkan hewan ternaknya juga menghilang. Ini aneh,"sahut Mikasa. Sementara, Naruto mengobservasi sekeliling dan benar tak ada noda darah sedikitpun kalau ini termasuk kasus pembantaian. Hanya debu-debu tanah yang menempel di dinding rumah para warga yang tidak mungkin menjadi petunjuk penting.

"Sasuke, kau merasakan ada pancaran energi?"

"Tidak sama sekali,"

"Kita berpencar. Sasuke kau ke selatan, Mikasa dan Chouji kau ke barat, Rossweisse dan Asia kalian ke utara, dan aku akan mencari di sini dan di timur. Jika melihat musuh, jangan melawannya sendiri. Keluarkan tanda dan kami akan datang. Kita kembali ke tempat semula dalam satu jam. Baiklah, berpencar!"

Sasuke, Mikasa, Chouji, Rossweisse, dan Asia menuju arah yang diperintahkan Naruto tadi. Naruto sendiri masih berada di tempat awalnya. Ia sedang berusaha melacak pancaran energi terkecil sekalipun. Namun, nihil. Benar-benar kosong di sana. Naruto masuk ke salah satu rumah warga dan tak menemukan apa-apa selain perabotan yang masih tersusun rapi namun berdebu. Ia masuk lagi ke rumah warga yang lain dan menemukan hal yang sama. Namun, ia menemukan sebuah kertas di dalam sebuah laci di salah satu rumah. Isinya,

 _"Jika kau menemukan kertas ini, aku harap kau menolong kami. Kami sudah dihantui olehnya selama beberapa hari. Sedikit demi sedikit warga mulai menghilang. DAN AKU HA..."_

'Sial! Pesannya terpotong,'batin Naruto merutuki si pembuat pesan mengapa memotong pesannya. Naruto menoleh ke luar dan mendapati langit menjadi gelap. Sontak Naruto berlari ke luar dan mendapati langit tiba-tiba menjadi mendung dari cerah. Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir besar berwarna hitam tepat di atas pusat desa.

'Sial!'

Naruto segera berlari menuju tempat awal ia dan anggota guildnya berkumpul, berharap mereka sudah berada di sana. Dan tepat saat itu juga, muncul puluhan, ratusan, ribuan makhluk aneh dari lingkaran sihir itu. Makhluk itu memiliki tubuh manusia dengan wajah yang sudah tak jelas dan kulit pucat. mereka berlarian memenuhi seluruh desa dan menghancurkan rumah-rumah para warga. Dan beberapa dari mereka berlari menuju Naruto, berusaha menyerangnya.

 **[Magic Maker : Beretta 92FS]**

Naruto memunculkan dua buah handgun yang masing-masing dipegang oleh tangannya. Ia menghentikan berlarinya lalu menghadap belakang dan menembak kepala para makhluk pucat itu.

 **SFX : DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Naruto kembali berlari setelah para makhluk pucat itu lumpuh. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah anggota guildnya. Walaupun makhluk ini mudah dikalahkan, tetap saja dalam jumlah banyak sangatlah merepotkan. Akhirnya, ia sampai dan menemukan Sasuke, Rossweisse, dan Asiutna serta para makhluk pucat yang sudah jadi abu.

"Dimana Mikasa dan Chouji?"tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa mereka masih di sisi barat. Kami baru sampai di sini dan melihat zombie-zombie itu. Kurasa mereka dihadang para zombie itu,"ujar Rossweisse sambil menenangkan Asia yang terlihat agak ketakutan.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo, kita selamatkan mereka! Rossweisse lindungi Asia!,"Rossweisse mengangguk lalu menggendong Asia yang berpostur tubuh lebih kecil darinya, berlari mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

'Para zombie ini, pasti jadi biang kerok hilangnya para warga. Namun, kemana mereka menghilang?'batin Rossweisse sampai tak menyadari dibelakangnya, kumpulan zombie-zombie mencoba meraih Asia dalam gendongannya yang tengah ketakutan itu.

"ROSSWEISSE DI BELAKANGMU!"teriak Sasuke ketika menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Rossweisse dikejar oleh sekumpulan zombie. Sontak Rossweisse yang sedang melamun tersadar dari lamunannya dan melompat ke depan.

 **[Water Magic : Water Bullets]**

Lingkaran sihir berwarna kebiruan diciptakan Rossweisse dan menembak peluru air berkecapatan tinggi dengan jumlah cukup banyak dan menembus tubuh para zombie itu. Rossweisse mendarat dengan sempurna dan Asia masih dalam gendongannya. Namun, muncul lagi lebih banyak zombie yang berlari menuju Naruto, Sasuke, Rossweisse, dan Asia.

 **[Magic Maker : Swords Land]**

Naruto merapal mantra dan mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir berskala besar di bawah tanah yang memunculkan ratusan pedang dan menusuk para zombie yang tengah berlarian tersebut. Darah mencuar ke mana-mana tepat saat pedang itu muncul dari tanah dan menusuk kaki, hingga selangkangan dari zombie itu. Sementara, Sasuke berlari menerjang para zombie itu dengan Kusanagi yang entah kapan dikeluarkannya dan menebas para zombie yang berusaha menyerangnya.

 **SFX : DOR DOR DOR**

Zombie di belakang Sasuke yang berniat menggigit lehernya kehilangan kepalanya akibat timah panas yang menembus kepalanya.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Sasuke,"

"Tch,"

"Zombie ini tak ada habisnya,"ujar Rossweisse sambil menatap para zombie yang semakin bermunculan di depan mereka.

"Jangan turunkan konsentrasi kalian! Mereka berbahaya,"Naruto memperkuat pegangannya pada double handgunnya. Ia sebenarnya tak terlalu pandai dalam menggunakan pistol ataupun senapan. Namun, kalau menekan pelatuk saja itu mudah bagi Naruto. Ia menyerahkan serangan melee pada Sasuke dan Naruto hanya tinggal membantunya saja.

 **SFX : DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Bersamaan dengan tembakan double handgun itu, Sasuke melesat maju menuju para zombie itu untuk mengajak mereka menari bersama pedangnya. Satu per satu kepala, tangan, dan setengah tubuh para zombie itu menghilang.

"Hoi, putih!"ujar Naruto sambil tetap menembak para zombie itu.

"Ada apa?"sahut Rossweisse sambil menurunkan Asia dari gendongannya.

"Kenapa kau tak menggunakan **Sacred Gear-** mu?"Sontak Rossweisse yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terkejut dan langsung menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kau tahu?!"

"Tentu. Dan bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Ingat, lindungi Asia! Ia memiliki peran penting bagi kita,"ucapan Naruto membuatnya kesal sedikit. Namun, karena dalam pertempuran, ia memendamnya setelah misi ini selesai. Ingatkan dia untuk menghajar Naruto.

"Kau benar. Aku harus menggunakannya,"

 **[Sacred Gear : Incinerate Anthem]**

Muncul sebuah salib di tangan kanan Rossweisse. Salib itu mengeluarkan aura suci yang pekat seperti aura seorang Malaikat. Rossweisse mengarahkan salib itu ke kumpulan para Zombie yang tengah Sasuke lawan.

"MUNDUR SASUKE!"teriak Naruto, dan segera Sasuke melompat mundur dan mendarat di samping Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruhku mundur?!"

"Kau akan lihat,"

 **[Holy Fire]**

Di tengah-tengah para zombie itu, muncul sebuah salib besar dari tanah yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan api ungu dengan aura kepekatan suci, membakar seluruh zombie yang tak sempat untuk berlari dari maut. Api itu menjalar membakar dengan cepat ratusan zombie dan membuatnya menjadi abu dalam sekejap.

"Apa itu?!"tanya Sasuke yang didera kagum mendadak karena api ungu dengan aura suci tersebut.

"Keajaiban,"sahut Naruto santai dan membuat Sasuke kesal juga.

"Tch,"

"Kerja bagus, Rossweisse,"

.

 **~Losers~**

.

Kini dari yang semula rumah-rumah yang tertata rapi di sebuah desa, hancur berantakan dan berubah menjadi lautan api ungu yang membakar segalanya yang ada di sana. Tak ada lagi rumah khas pedesaan yang indah. Semua sudah hancur dalam hitungan jam akibat makhluk-makhluk tak jelas dan juga oleh **God Army**.

"Cih, dimana mereka berada?! Sasuke gunakan mata iritasimu,"perintah Naruto mutlak terhadap anggotanya.

"Kau tak berhak menyebut mata legendaris ini iritasi, bedebah!"murka Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan **[Sharingan]-** nya. Ia menatap ke seluruh arah kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Naruto dan Rossweisse.

"Mereka mati?!"tanya Rossweisse. Guild mereka baru terbentuk kurang dari seminggu dan akan kehilangan anggota? Ini tak bisa terjadi.

"Tidak. Musuh tak akan membunuh mereka. Mereka mengincar kita secara utuh, dalam artian mereka dijadikan tawanan untuk memancing kita menuju musuh dan akan membunuh kita di sana,"

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Rencana B"

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Yo! Balik lagi ama author Zeidgeist wadaw. Ini chap terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis. Bersih 4,5 K lebih dikit lah wordnya. Oke kali ini Naruto ke WC dan ada musuh kuat di sana lho! Uhm.. aku mau bilang terima kasih sama semua yang udah review dan dukung fic ini dan juga spesial buat Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis. Dia senpai yang bener-bener baik huhu~ Makasih SENPAI!**

 **Bisa dibilang chap yang ke-4 ini agak gaje (udah ada di warning) :V. Dan Rossweisse punya Incinerate Anthem wadaw. Dari mana asalnya? Dari Tuhan lah ckckck.. Adegan fightnya udah bagus gak? Aku ngerasa ada yang kurang T-T huhu.. Jadi ungkapkan saran, kekesalan, kemarahan, kemaluan(?) kalian di kolom review. Tentunya itu akan membantu saya sehingga menjadi lebih baik, baik, dan baik. Apa lagi ya? Udahlah segitu aja.**

 **Zeidgeist out...**


End file.
